Family Bond
by AlexOliviaSVU
Summary: The Journey of Alex, Olivia and their family/extended family through there ups and downs of life.. A/O if you dont like it, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After being away for so long or not publishing anything new, I have come up with a few stories. This one I have been working on for over two years. It isn't complete at the moment so hang with me. I have a few chapters done so far. I think I have gotten all the mistakes out, but then again I could be wrong. So enjoy the start of this and I will try updating it regularly.

It is an A/O paring, so you do not like this combo of characters you don't have to read it.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**December 20th, 2008**

**Manhattan, New York City**

Christmas time in New York had to be both the most wonderful yet dreadful time of the year. Snow covered the city turning it into a white wonderland but it was freezing cold and the transport was a curse. Streets in the city were filled with people, all rugged up, trying to get the last of their Christmas presents.

Dreadful Christmas tunes, on repeat, filled the shopping malls giving it the cheerful but yet sometimes a depressing spirit. Christmas movies for young and old were played throughout the day and night. Fires were lit, bringing warmth to the people both house owners and the homeless.

Children of all ages sat in front of their log fire places with a bag of marshmallow by their sides, roasting them and the odd burning one.

Christmas to most was about family gatherings to celebrate togetherness and to share the joy with others. To others it was a holiday that cleared their bank accounts.

Children around the world eagerly counted down the days until Santa visited their houses while they're safety tucked in their beds. Front yards or just sitting on the front gutter sat a combination of snow men and women and forts, which were made for snowball battles. Ponds and lakes were iced over making it into an ice ring for hockey players or figure skaters to practices or just to have a delightful time on.

Christmas had to be the most delightful thing that Olivia Benson could wish for. This Christmas and for many Christmas's to come, the detective wasn't spending them alone like she had for many years. She now had her wife, Alexandra Cabot, and their daughter, Lauren. They made Christmas enjoyable for Olivia, especially their daughter.

Each night when Alex would read Lauren a story, the sleepily four year old would ask if Santa was coming that night. Alex would shake her head and tell her the actual days when he would come.

Lauren was much like Alex. She had the shinny straight blonde hair, the sky clear blue eyes, the stubbornness and keen intelligence in some categories and she loved to read, draw and she learned something new everyday. Both women were proud of their baby girl. They wouldn't know what to do if anyone who would try to harm her.

This cold particular night just days from Christmas Day, Olivia jolted awake from being kicked hard in the back of the thigh. After she had gotten her heart slowed down, the detective looked at the bright numbers that read it was three in the morning. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she looked over her shoulder. She could make out the two sleeping blondes next to her. Lauren was the one doing the violent kicking. Even when she was still in the womb, Lauren was a kicker. It drove Alex insane, even though people told her it was a magical feeling to feel a baby kick. The blonde couldn't get comfortable for several minutes. As soon as she did get comfortable, the kicking of the kidneys or the pressure on the bowels would make Alex stand again. Being in a court room was the hardest time for Alex during her pregnancy. Having to go to the toilet or cramps or the yelping when she had receive a hard kick every five minutes didn't make her, the judge or anyone else in the room impressed.

The four year old had woken them both with her crying. She had a nightmare about monsters chasing her. Alex had brought her back to their bed where she fell back asleep with the feeling of safety and comfort from her mothers'.

Olivia rolled onto her other side and grabbed Lauren's twitching foot. The sleeping four year old grunted, gave another hard kick in Olivia's hand then rolled over and snuggled closer into her blonde mother. Alex sighed deeply in her sleep before wrapping her arm around the small body. Even during her sleep, Alex protected her pride and joy.

Olivia smiled as she watched them sleep. They both looked relaxed. Alex being the Bureau Chief meant looking out for a group of men and women who wanted to become great lawyers. That made her sometimes stressed and irritated when she arrived home. And Lauren being an ordinary four year old meant she had a bundle of energy that her mothers' had to keep up with.

Olivia reached over Lauren to lace her fingers with Alex's. The blonde eyes slowly opened, blinked a couple of times and looked at Olivia who'd smiled. Alex returned her a smile then closed her eyes again and gave Olivia hand a squeeze before drifting back to sleep with smile on her lips. Olivia soon fell asleep with a giant smile upon her lips.

The next time Olivia woke she was alone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked at her clock and noticing it now was half past seven. She sat up and ran her fingers through her shoulder length bed hair then stretched her arms above her head, whining at the pops that occurred up her spine.

"Morning, sleepy head," she heard Alex say.

Opening her eyes, Olivia noticed Alex dressed in her robe and was holding two mugs in their bedroom doorway. "Hey, one of those for me?" she asked with a sleepily smile.

"Well, I'm not planning to give it to Lauren. She's already has enough energy this morning. So yeah, it for you," Alex replied, walking over to the bed and handing one over. The blonde sat on the bed then stood back up. Olivia watched as she moved the covers back and pulled out a toy stuffed bunny, whose name was Rocky.

Rocky had to be Lauren most favorite, oldest stuffed toy. He was dark brown with white paws. He was given to Lauren from Cragen when she was a newborn. Everywhere Lauren went, Rocky was always nearby. Alex sat back down and placed the stuffed bunny at the end of the bed, with the other toys Lauren had left behind each time she been in their room.

Alex pulled out the newspaper from her robe pocket and handed it to Olivia. Olivia thanked her with a kiss and pulled out Alex's favorite part of the paper, passing it back to the blonde and opened hers. "Where's Lauren?" Olivia asked scanning the articles.

"Watching Rugrats," Alex replied sipping her tea as she read the first article of the business section.

"Mama," Lauren squealed as she ran into the room.

Olivia laughed as the whirlwind of their daughter did a nose dive into the bed. "Not anymore." The four year old crawled on the bed with the help of Alex. Olivia held the mug higher so Lauren wouldn't spill it. "Hey baby," she greeted the energetic girl with a kiss on the forehead.

"What happened to Rugrats?" Alex asked as she played with Lauren's pajama shirt, that happened to be one of Olivia's NYPD shirts.

"Finished," Lauren replied before crawling to the end of the bed and grabbing Rocky. She started playing with his ears, pulling and twisting them.

Olivia groaned when her cell started to buzz against the wooden surface of her bedside table. She leaned towards the bedside table and grabbed it. "Benson," she answered. "Morning El," she paused to listen to her partner. "Okay, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." Olivia hung up and placed the silver device back on the table along with her mug.

"New case?" Alex asked when Olivia slipped out of the bed started grabbing a pair of black jeans and a red and white skive from the closet.

"Yeah. Meeting Elliot at the hospital," Olivia replied before going into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Mama has to go?" Lauren asked crawling back to Alex. Alex nodded and pulled Lauren and Rocky into her lap. "Can I?"

"Not today sweetie," Alex replied, kissing the side of her daughter's head. "Let's get some breakfast." The blonde lifted Lauren off her lap and carried her into the kitchen.

Once Olivia finished her shower she grabbed her badge and gun from the lock box she kept in the closet and placed them on her belt along with her cell. She pulled on her boots then headed to the kitchen. Alex handed her a piece of toast that she just finished buttering and Olivia thanked her. She then kissed Lauren's head. "I'll see you later, baby-girl. You be good for Mommy."

Lauren nodded and continued to eat her warm oatmeal and honey. Olivia turned to Alex and wrapped her arms around her.

"You'll ring me later?" Alex asked, looking into the dark eyes.

"As soon as I can," Olivia replied giving her a kiss. She slipped on her jacket and scarf. With one last wave to her girls, she left their apartment.

The sound of people chatting or moaning echoed in Olivia ears as she walked down the hall of the hospital holding two Styrofoam coffee cups. She saw her partner sitting in the blue plastic chairs, looking over his notes. She walked up to him and held it in front of his face.

"It might have turned into ice coffee by now. It's freezing out there," she said shriving. "What have we got?" she asked him.

Elliot stood up making Olivia take a step back. "A little girl named Katie, aged 6. Found with her mother's body in their apartment. The mother didn't make. Katie has a gash to her head and cheek, fractured arm and they did a rape kit came back positive."

Olivia groaned as she closed her eyes. "Have you tried to talk to her?" she asked.

"As soon as I stood in the room, she started screaming," Elliot replied. "So I thought you could…"

"Okay. Give me a few minutes," Olivia said handing him her coffee cup and walked into the room. A little girl was coloring but once she heard the door open she dropped the crayons and looked up, her green eyes filled with fear. "It's okay, sweetie. My name is Olivia. I'm a police officer. I'm not going to hurt you," she said as she walked over to the hospital bed and pulled out her badge. "See?" Katie held the doll in her hand that was in the pink cast and looked at the badge. She then slowly reached out and ran her fingertips over it. "You can hold it, if you like," Olivia said as she handed her badge to the little girl.

"Olivia," Katie whispered. Olivia just managed to hear it.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, sweetheart and your name is Katie, right?" she asked and Katie nodded as run her fingers across the shield taking in the way it felt under her fingertips. The detective observed Katie as she embraced the badge against her small chest along with the doll that Olivia noticed had blood on the pink frilled dress. "What's your friend name sweetie?"

"Emily," Katie replied as she held the doll tighter, making sure the pretty policewoman wouldn't take her.

"That's a pretty name. Where did you get Emily from?" Olivia asked, grabbing a seat pulling it close to the bed. She had to gain the little girls trust before she went into the details of the rape.

"My Mommy and Daddy for my birthday," Katie replied said sadly.

"That was sweet of them."

"Mommy not coming back, is she? She went with the angels," Katie said making Olivia's heart drop to her boots. Her heart really broke listening to this little girl. All their cases involving children broke their hearts.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Olivia replied reaching out to sooth her but pulled back when she saw Katie flinch away.

"He did it," Katie said throwing Olivia's badge on the table, near her coloring books making it clatter against the wooden surface.

Olivia got up and sat on the edge of the bed, ready to comfort the broken child. "Who did what, sweetie?" She was getting somewhere.

"That man who hurt my Mommy," Katie replied, looking up at Olivia. Tears started to roll down the girl bruised cheeks.

"Katie, can you tell me what the man who hurt your Mommy looked like?"

Katie sobbed loudly but nodded.

"I know it's scary but can you remember what sort of hair he had? If he had shorter or longer hair than mine?" Olivia asked pointing to her head.

"Short," Katie replied holding Emily tighter. "He had a cut here like me," she added pointing to the gash on her own cheek.

Olivia wrote everything Katie described. After Katie had finished, she was crying hysterically. Olivia tried to calming her down before she made herself sick but failed, Emily threw up. Olivia dodged the vomit then quickly reached for the call button and pushes it repeatedly. A nurse had entered then called out to one of her fellow nurses and another one entered with a needle in hand and gave Katie a sedative that made her drowsy. Olivia grabbed her badge from the table and turned to leave when Katie called out.

Olivia turned back. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you come back?" Katie asked looking at Olivia with red glassy eyes. The drugs had already taken affect.

"Sure sweetie. I come back when you wake up from your nap," the detective replied. Katie closed her eyes and her breathing evened out in matter of seconds. Olivia left the room and joined Elliot in the hall. "How could someone do that to a little girl? She's just a baby. No older than Lauren."

"You okay?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at him with a 'does it look like I'm okay' look. Elliot got the message. "Her father is on his way. He had a conference meeting in Boston. Did she describe the perp?" Elliot asked looking into Olivia sad brown eyes.

The female detective nodded. "A large man, short black hair, scars on his left cheek and he smelt like burnt toast," Olivia read off her list as they waited for Katie's father to show. That day was going to be a long, cold miserable day for the Detectives.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back for round two. Thank you to the people who review such wonderful comments.

Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**December**** 22****nd****, 2008**

**Manhattan Special Victim Unit Squad Room**

Olivia threw another file of most likely suspects that had a similar MO on the pile and picked another one from the never ending box. She and Elliot had returned from the hospital after Katie's father had arrived. They questioned him before he demanded to be with his daughter.

"Detectives," Colin Curtis called out when Olivia and Elliot turned to leave. "Catch the bastard who did this." Both Olivia and Elliot nodded before leaving the hospital and headed back to the precinct. Fin and Munch had also returned to the precinct after they interview the neighbors in the Curtis's apartment building. No one heard or saw anything and the Curtis kept to them selves.

Olivia sighed as she threw that file on the pile. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed her tired eyes. She jumped when her desk phone rang. She quickly picked it up. "Benson."

"_Hey, it's me__," _Alex sweet collective voice echoed through the receiver.

Olivia relaxed back in her seat. "Alex, hey," she said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"_I know you're busy but Lauren really wants to talk to you real quick."_

"It's fine. Put her on," Olivia replied, maybe hearing her daughter voice might take her off the edge she was currently on.

Olivia heard rustling of the phone being passed then small breaths. _"Mama?"_

A small smile formed. "Hey, baby."

"_Mama, me and Mommy made Christmas cookies and chocolate milk."_

"Oh, sweetie. That sounds delicious," Olivia replied. She looked up when Elliot's phone rang. Her partner quickly snatched it up.

"_Yeah. Grandma says our cookies are better then Betty Coker's," _Lauren went on, making Olivia laugh. She heard Alex correct her._ "Mama, when you come home?" _she asked more quietly, more sadly.

"Soon, sweetie. I want to try these cookies," Olivia replied. Elliot hung up his phone and wrote quickly on his pad then held it up showing it to Olivia_. Another woman and child found. Might be same guy._

"Lauren, baby, pass the phone back to Mommy please," Olivia said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"_Okay," _Lauren replied_._

More rustling was heard. _"Liv?"_

Olivia cradled the phone with her shoulder as she started to slip her jacket on. "Honey, I have to go. Something just came up."

"_Okay. Please be careful," _Alex said.

"I will. Love you," Olivia replied quickly and hung up. "Where this time?" she asked Elliot.

"Chinatown," Elliot replied wrapping his scarf around his neck.

The four detectives left the precinct and headed to the crime scene.

Once she heard the dial tone, Alex hung up the phone and placed it on the counter next to Lauren.

"Is Mama coming home?" Lauren asked her blue eyes filled with hope. Alex looked at her daughter then to her mother, who was sitting on the other side of the kitchen island with a half empty mug cradled in her hands.

"Hey, Bean, why don't we go watch that movie I brought you?" Celine Cabot said standing up from the bar stool. Bean had been Celine's nickname for Lauren ever since she was an hour old because of her size when she was born. Lauren nodded and wiggled on the counter where her mother had placed her. Alex lifted Lauren and placed her on the ground. The four year old ran ahead into the living room to get the DVD.

"Thanks Mom," Alex said, once Lauren had gone out of sight. Celine walked around the island to get to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek and stroked the blonde hair.

"It's okay for you to lean on me once and a while, darling. I'm here for you girls," she says before leaving the kitchen to join her granddaughter.

Alex sent up a silent prayer. She prayed for Olivia and the others to be careful and for Olivia to come home soon and safe.

The case was still ongoing after three days and the detective still hadn't had any leads to the man with the scars. One more woman and child were found in their apartments, all with the same MO right down to the gashes on the children's cheek and the children description of the man were exactly the same. The SVU detective's were now more on the edge and frustrated. They barely had any sleep except for the couple of hours they slept restless in the cribs.

The lab was trying to find anything to catch this guy but was coming up short. No semen was found on the victim, no hairs or fibers, no prints. Nothing, but the terrified children's description. Melinda was even coming up short but yet she stayed behind, combing every bit of skin on the dead three women trying to find something.

Olivia or Elliot hadn't seen their wife's or kids. They only shared a brief conversation over the phone. John and Fin didn't have a wife waiting for them but they still wanted to leave the station. Even Cragen stayed in his office on the make shift bed he had stuffed in there. The media had gotten a hold of the case and was calling the serial killer the "Christmas Killer".

The night before Christmas Eve, Elliot and Munch were going over some cold case files that another state had sent over which had a number of cases with the same MO and a list of suspect of the bucket load, while Olivia and Fin were taking their break in the cribs. Elliot threw a file into a box. "This is getting fucking ridiculous. We're getting no where," he yelled. It took of a lot pushing for Elliot to curse.

"Elliot, calm down," Munch replied from his desk that had three or four boxes crowded it.

Elliot glared at Munch, bit his tongue and grabbed another file. He looked at the photo and stood up; knocking his chair over in the process making it clanked against the floor.

"Got something?" Munch asked rising to his feet.

"I got him," Elliot replied relieved. "I finally got the bastard, Ivan Gordon."

"Really?" Munch asked walking over to Elliot to look at the file. They looked at each other before Munch said, "I'll go wake the others." He ran up the stairs nearly taking two at a time and Elliot ran to the Cragen's office, where the captain had been dozing on the make shift bed.

By day break Christmas Eve, the detectives found out where the suspect was staying after everyone started asking around.

All wearing bullet vest and their weapons drawn, Elliot banged on the motel door. "Ivan Gordon, this is the police. Open up," he yelled. They got no answer; Elliot looked at Olivia who'd nodded. Elliot kicked the door making it crash open. Three SWAT men ran in with guns drawn. Elliot and Olivia followed. They all entered the main and stopped in their tracks.

The man they were looking for countless days was sitting there, smiling at them smoking a cigarette and a drinking beer.

"Ivan Gordon?" Olivia asked aiming her gun at him.

"Detectives', I've been waiting," Ivan replied smiling showing them his brown teeth. He put out the cigarette and put the beer bottle with the others and slowly stood. He took a stumble forward; both Elliot and Olivia took a step back and tighten their hold on their weapons. SWAT's stood there ground, lining their weapon for the kill shot if needed be. "Want a beer?"

"Put your hands on your head and get on your knees," Elliot said.

Ivan shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on his head.

"On your knees," Olivia ordered.

"Oh detective, that's a turns on when you say it," Ivan replied with a smirk thrusting his hips in Olivia's direction.

"Get down now!" Olivia ordered again louder. Ivan laughs as he slowly drops to his knees. Elliot placed his gun back into his holster and walked over to Ivan. Olivia watched as her partner pulled his hand cuffs and slapped them on.

"Ivan Gordon, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Rachel Curtis and Tiffany Ross and Lucy Daniels and the rape of Katie Curtis, Ashleigh Ross and Natalie Daniels. You have the right to remain silent, any thing you say will be held against you in the court of law….."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Ivan interrupted looking up at Elliot. Elliot lifted Ivan to his feet with the help from Olivia and escorted him out of the motel room to the waiting squad cars. The motel manager was upset and demanding loudly who'd paid for the damaged door. The officers ignored him.

When they got back to the precinct, Elliot and Olivia interrogated Ivan. The man hadn't stopped smiling since he was placed into the back of the police cruiser.

"They needed tender loving. Their husbands left them to go to another state to attend their "_businesses_" and I don't mean the business suit type of business. If you know what I mean," Ivan said looking at Olivia who was sitting opposite him.

"So you raped and killed them because their husbands were having an affair?" Elliot asked as he pushed himself off the wall.

Ivan shrugged his shoulders, not breaking eye with Olivia. "I wouldn't have killed them but they started screaming and moving when their stupid brats started to watch. I had to shut them up," he replied placing his elbows on the wood table and leaned his chin on his hands. "It was the best sex I ever had, especially with the first one, Rachel. She screamed the most. It was so much better when they were putting up a fight. And when they did stop moving, I had to get rid of my stiff so I did the next best thing. The little brat screamed louder than her mother. After Rachel, I just had to do it again and again. Each time got better and better and…"

"Why cut them?" Olivia asked, interrupting him.

Ivan pointed to his scar. "It's to remind them of their first sex encounter. Every time they look in the mirror, they see their scars and remember me."

Olivia stood and shook her head in disgust and went to exit. "I don't need to hear anymore, take him to booking," she said to Elliot.

"Oh, Detective Benson how's your daughter?" Ivan asked, his grin widen when Olivia turned around. Her brown eyes wide. "Lauren, isn't it? She's a little angel. Blonde hair, blue eyes just like your wife's…" he paused to lick his lips. "Alex, isn't it? She's an absolute babe. Both of them truly are. They look so delicious, so good enough to….." he licked his lips again. "Eat. I enjoyed watching them while you trying to find me." He ran his fingertips over his lips and moaned, "Di-vi-ne."

Olivia took a step towards Ivan, to give him piece of her fist or the end of her boot. But Elliot stepped in and grabbed a hold of her. Olivia struggled in Elliot grasp. "You stay away from them. Don't you even think about them, you hear me?" she screamed as Elliot opened the interrogation door and pushed her out with his body. "I'll get you!" Ivan started to laugh as he watched the female detective lose her cool.

"Fin, Munch, take him to booking," Elliot called out. The two men nodded before heading into the interrogation room where Elliot and his outraged partner came from. Olivia tried to break from Elliot's grasp but he just held tighter, pulling her towards the hallway. Far away from Ivan, who they could still hear laughing.

"Let go of me," Olivia ordered loudly making the passing officers look at Olivia and Elliot. Once they got to the hall, Elliot finally let go. Olivia stumbled forwards before looking back at her partner.

Elliot held his hands up in surrender. "Liv, cool it."

"Cool it? Cool it? You heard him. He was watching Alex and Lauren," Olivia yelled pointing to the squad room. "HE was watching MY wife and daughter, Elliot. You would do the same thing if it was Kathy or your kids. That bastard was NEAR my family."

Elliot went to reply when Cragen entered the hall after watching the interrogation with George and Casey. "Olivia, Elliot go home. Your families are waiting to spend Christmas with you. I don't want to see either of you until next week."

Olivia went to protest but Cragen interrupted. "That's an order, Olivia. Go home. You caught him. It's done. Let it go."

Olivia backed down and nodded before passing Elliot to grab her stuff from her desk and locker.

"Merry Christmas," she said to the three men and Casey before leaving into the cold morning.

Alex was lounging on the couch in front of the well lit fire, enjoying a romantic novel. Her mother had taken Lauren for an hour or two to the Rockefeller Centre to see the Christmas tree so she could wrap up the rest of the presents then hid them in her bedroom closet until it was time to bring them back out.

The blonde looked up when she heard the apartment door open, she expected for it to be her mother and daughter back early but was surprised to see Olivia appear through the doorway.

"Hey stranger," Alex greeted her. When Olivia didn't reply, Alex instantly knew something was wrong. The blonde watched as Olivia took off her scarf and jacket then walk over to an arm chair and sat down, leaning forward, and started staring at the floor. Alex marked off the book and placed it on the coffee table then went over to her wife and kneeled in front of her. "What happened? Did you get him?" she asked noticing the look in the dark brown eyes. Olivia avoided Alex's eyes. She looked anywhere except the blues eyes. "Honey, please. Look at me." Olivia finally looked at Alex, brown eyes now filled with tears. "Tell me what happened?"

Olivia told Alex about the case and what Ivan had said about her and Lauren in the integration.

"He was watching us?" Alex asked as she started to panic. She and her daughter were in great danger and she didn't detect it. It was Caesar Valez all over again she suddenly couldn't breathe.

Olivia snapped out of her dark moment and into her protective mode. She jumped to her feet. "Alex, listen to me. We caught him. He is never getting out. He is never coming near you or Lauren or anyone else. I would die before anything like that happen to you," she said stroking Alex's cheek. Alex placed her hand on Olivia's then turns her head to kiss her palm.

Both women heard the front door open. "Alexandra, we're back," Celine called out loudly giving her daughter warning just in case she hadn't finished with the presents.

"In here," Alex called back.

"Mama!" Lauren squealed when she and her grandmother walked into the living room. The four year old ran over to her mothers'. Olivia scooped her up and held her tight.

"I missed you, baby-girl."

"Me miss you," Lauren replied, making the three adults laugh. After a long hug, Olivia placed Lauren on the ground. "You stay home now?"

"Yeah. I'm staying home now," Olivia replied stroking the four year olds cold cheeks.

Lauren eyes widen and grabbed Olivia hand and started pulling her towards the kitchen. Olivia had no choice but to follow. Lauren let go when they entered the kitchen, she went over to her colorful step and stood on it to reach up top. She grabbed one of the many colorful Christmas cookies off the cooling tray, climbed down and went back over to her mother.

Olivia held out her hand and Lauren placed the cookie inside.

"Thanks sweetie," Olivia said when she finished the cookie. "It was very yummy."

Lauren beamed as she rocked back and forward on her feet.

By eight o'clock that night, Lauren had been tucked safely into bed and Celine had left but not before telling Lauren she see her that next day for Christmas dinner. It had taken the women longer that night to get the four year old to go to sleep, the little blonde was excited. She insisted that there was milk and cookies left out for Santa and 9 carrot sticks left for each of the reindeers like in the stories she had been told. With two Christmas tales and a kiss from both mothers', Lauren was fast asleep dreaming of the gifts that would be sitting under the tree tomorrow morning.

Olivia was sitting by the window looking out into the white city. She was so lost in thought; she didn't even hear Alex come out of their bedroom. Alex watched her wife stare blankly out the window. She reached out and touched Olivia shoulder making the brunette jump, nearly out of her skin.

"Sorry," Alex whispered as she placed her hand on the shoulder again. Olivia immediately relaxed under Alex touch. "You okay?" she asked running a thumb on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia shook her head. "When he said Lauren name then yours I saw red. If Elliot wasn't there- if he didn't pull me out I would have killed him," she said placing her head against Alex's stomach. "I would've killed the bastard, Alex."

"Oh honey," Alex whispered as she ran her hand through shoulder length Olivia's hair. They stayed in that position until Olivia moved her head away and wiped her eyes. "You okay now?"

This time Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

Alex held out her hand. "Come on, lets head to bed."

At the dead of night, Lauren woke to noises coming from living room. The four year old gasped when she heard thumping then rusting of the Christmas tree making the bells jiggle. Lauren laid there for a moment or two, just listening to the noises then slowly after getting enough courage she climbed out of her bed. Grabbing Rocky, Lauren slowly and quietly exited her bedroom and went down the hall towards the living room, her heart thumping in her small chest.

She peered around the corner and let out a small gasp on what she saw or in this case who she saw.

"Santa," she whispered into Rocky's fur. She saw Santa drinking his milk and eating the cookies after placing presents under the well lit tree. The little girl quickly made her way back to her bedroom before Santa noticed her standing there. Crawling back into bed, Lauren rolled into a ball and squeezed her eyes tight pretending to be sleeping hoping Santa wouldn't take her presents away.

In the living room, Santa's brown eyes followed the movement of the cautious four year old running back to her room. He smiled as he finished the last of the cookies. "Oh man these are really good cookies." He finished placing the last of the presents under the tree.

"Psst," Santa heard, making him slightly jump. He looked up and noticed two women standing there looking sneakily around the corner.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Santa harshly whispered shaking a finger at the two.

Olivia and Alex walked over to the guy in the red suit and gave him a hug. "Did she see you?" Alex whispered.

Santa nodded.

"Thanks for doing this, I think this would be the Christmas she won't forget," Alex says.

"Hey, no worries. Can I ask one thing?"

Both women nodded.

"Can I have the recipe to these cookies or can you make me a batch, they rock."

"Fin, there out of the box," Alex said.

"Hey, that's Santa to you missy," Fin said in the best Santa voice. "Now both of you, back to bed or no presents."

Both smiled and nodded. Alex went back to bed while Olivia waited for Santa to hand the keys over and then she too headed back to their bedroom after giving Santa a kiss.

Santa exited through the front door and into the night humming, _I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. This chapter is a short one. The next one is longer, I promise.

Enjoy and drop a review if you like it.

**Chapter 3**

**December 25****th****, 2008**

**Christmas Day**

Lauren woke early the next morning. Her blue eyes widen when she remembered she saw Santa the night before, then remembered that he had placed presents under the tree. The four year dashed out of the warm pink blankets and went running towards her door but stopped suddenly. She quickly ran back, grabbed one of Rocky's ears and yanked him out from between the blankets.

Fast as her little legs would take her, Lauren ran into her mothers' room after throwing the door open making it thud against the wall. "UP!" she screamed, jolting both women from there peaceful slumber.

"Christ," Alex gasped placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Olivia had bolted straight up, her eyes wide and chest heaving. Alex glanced at her clock and groaned.

"Up," Lauren said quieter than the first time but still quite loudly. "Santa is here."

"Baby-girl it 6am, the sun is barely up," Alex said as she slowly rose on her elbows to get a better look at her daughter. "And he was here. He isn't now."

"Santa is here. Up. Now," Lauren repeated walking over to Olivia side of the bed.

The detective heart had slowed down to a normal pace as she looked into her daughter excited blue eyes.

"Up Mama," Lauren said to Olivia as she pulled at the heavy blankets. "Got to open presents. Up please."

Olivia smiled at Lauren then looked at Alex who had closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. She reached down and shook her wife's shoulder.

"Come on. Up," she said as she shook again.

"Nooo," Alex groaned squeezing her eyes tighter trying to find that stage of sleepiness again. "It's too early to be awake."

"Well our daughter thinks otherwise. Come on," Olivia said pushing the blankets aside. She slipped out and grabbed her black robe from the edge of the queen size bed. Lauren squealed again when she saw Olivia was getting up. The four year old ran out of the room with her mother quickly following her, struggling to get her robe on. Olivia had to make sure Lauren wasn't going to do a dive into the presents and start to open them without them.

Alex pushed the duvet and blanket aside and shivered as the cold air hit her body. She stood and stretched her long arms above her head. Grabbing the fluffy white robe from the chair and she slipped it on as she was walking out of the room. She stopped by Lauren's room and grabbed the pink robe from the bed and a pair of socks from the draw.

Lauren was bottom bouncing in front of the tree when Alex walked in. Olivia was waiting by the tree, laughing at her daughter excitement.

"Presents," Lauren said to her mother, pointing.

"Uh huh, come put these on first please," Alex replied holding up the items in her hands.

Lauren got to her feet and dashed over to her mother. Alex leaned down and helped Lauren into her robe and socks. The little girl ran back to her spot and plotted down with a thump.

The sleepy older blonde dragged her feet over to the couch and curled up on it and smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"Ready?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Yes," Lauren squealed and clapped.

Olivia laughed. She looked at Alex and noticed that her wife was trying so hard to stay awake. "Honey?"

Alex nodded before yawning.

Olivia grabbed the first large present and placed in front of Lauren. The little girl eyes widen even more than they already were as she looked at the colorful paper. She quickly glanced at her parents before positioning herself onto her knees then quickly ripped the paper from the sides.

She squealed when she saw a picture of a doll house. The blue eyes looked at her parents then looked back at the box.

"What is it, sweetie?" Olivia asked knowing full well what it was.

"A dolly house," Lauren replied softly still ripping away at the paper.

"You like, baby?" Alex asked.

Lauren nodded furiously. Olivia grabbed the next present which was smaller and passed it over to Alex. "Merry Christmas, sweetie," she whispered before giving her a kiss then going back over to the tree.

Alex unwrap the paper and opened the velvet box. She gasped when she noticed a white gold necklace with a love heart locket and matching stud ear rings.

"Oh my! Santa sure went all out this year," she said looking up at Olivia who had a smile upon her lips.

Olivia grabbed another gift and passed to Lauren who thanked her. The four year old then eagerly ripped at the paper. She gasped. This continued for an hour. Lauren even helped handing out the presents. After ripping all the presents open, Lauren had gotten: coloring books, load of new DVD's, soft toys, clothes and books and items for her doll house.

Alex had received: Jewelry, perfume and two signed books from her favorite authors.

Olivia had received: Another black leather jacket, a tennis bracelet, a new jazz CD that replaced the one Lauren had destroyed when she was two.

Alex traced the necklace that hung around her neck with her fingers. She watched Olivia and Lauren put the doll house together. Her stomach started to rumble, signaling that she was hungry.

"You two hungry?" she asked.

Lauren looked at her mother her eyes still bright and wide. "Pancakes?" she asked.

"I think I can do that," Alex replied standing up. She tightens her robe before walking into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Olivia looked up when she heard her cell started to ring in the bedroom. The brunette left Lauren to play and went to retrieve it. She saw Fin was calling. "Hey Fin," she answered. "Merry Christmas to you too."

In the kitchen Alex was finishing the batch of the pancake mixture and started to put the mixture into the hot pan, when she heard her wife cell ring and was hoping she wasn't getting called out.

Lauren entered the kitchen holding Rocky tightly in her grasp. "Mommy?"

Alex looked over her shoulder, smiling at the fact even though Lauren received a bunch of new soft toys from Santa, Rocky was still the one Lauren was clutching in her arms. "Yeah, baby-girl?"

"Does Mama have to go again?"

"I don't know, baby," Alex replied placing the last pancake on the growing pile. "Come and eat your pancakes."

Lauren nodded making her messy blonde bed hair bounce. She walked over to her seat and with the help of her mother; she managed to sit on the seat.

Olivia entered the kitchen still dressed in her robe.

"You stay, Mama?" Lauren asked.

Olivia walked over and kneeled down next to her daughter. "Of course I'm staying sweetheart," she replied moving Lauren's hair away from her eyes.

Lauren blue eyes looked into Olivia brown ones. "Promise?"

Olivia leaned up and kissed Lauren's forehead. "I promise baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay time to eat," Alex said placing the plate and bottle of syrup on the table. Olivia sat down and places a pancake on Lauren's plate then two on hers and Alex's.

"Thank you," Lauren replied before digging in. Both women smiled at each other as they ate.

After breakfast, Lauren went back to playing with her new doll house while her mothers cleaned the breakfast dishes.

"The necklace looks beautiful on you," Olivia said as she handed a plate to Alex to dry.

"Yeah? Santa has good taste, doesn't he?"

Olivia laughed and continued to wash. "Yeah, he has."

Alex placed the drying cloth on the bench then wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind. Olivia looked over her shoulder and Alex leaned closer placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No worries," Olivia replied. "Thank you for the bracelet," she whispered.

Alex smiled and kissed her again before pulling away.

"Let's go," Olivia yelled from the front door. It was now 12 o'clock. Olivia had changed into black slacks, a red long sleeve, red scarf and her new jacket, the living room was wrapping paper free and the present were put away in their new homes, now they were heading over to Celine's.

"Alright, keep your pants on. We're coming," Alex said walking towards her with Lauren in front of her. The four year old was wearing jeans with butterflies stitched into the bottom corners, a white skive and purple vest. Olivia helped her into her pink winter jacket. While on the other hand, Alex was wearing grey dress pants and a white button down blouse. Alex slipped on her cream woolen jacket and her purple scarf as Olivia wrapped a pink with white rabbits scarf around Lauren neck.

"Okay, all done," Olivia said then pulled a face making Lauren giggle. The brunette opened the front door. "Now let's go, we're late."

Lauren looked at Alex who also made a face. "Miss Bossy."

Lauren was now in fits of giggles. Olivia gently pushed her daughter out of the apartment with one hand and grabbed Alex arm, pulling her with the other. Olivia closed the door behind them. "Yes, I'm bossy. But I have to get you two moving or we'll never get to your mothers," she said.

"So? I don't mind staying here," Alex replied as they walked to the elevator.

"Down?" Lauren asked her mothers.

"Yeah baby," Olivia replied and watched Lauren pushed the down arrow. "You promised your mother that we would be there to help and I want to keep that promise," she said to Alex.

"But I changed my mind. People chance their minds all the time," Alex whined at Lauren had done many times to them.

The elevator arrived on their floor; the three of them stepped in. Olivia pushed the button for the doors to close. "Yes they do, especially you. Do I need to remind you of our wedding?"

Alex smiled and shook her head.

"Okay," Olivia said as the elevator stopped at the lobby. Olivia grabbed Lauren's hand and they stepped off.

"Good afternoon, ladies, Miss. Lauren," Ernie, the door man greeted them as he held the door open. "Merry Christmas," he added with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Ernie," the two women replied as they stepped out into the cold street. Olivia grabbed a small wrapped gift from her pocket and handed it to the door man. "Here, Ernie. Merry Christmas."

"You shouldn't have, Detective," Ernie said.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It's Christmas."

"Let me get a cab for you lovely ladies," Ernie said as he raised his hand. A cab stopped beside him, he opened the backdoor.

"Thanks," Olivia said, smiling at the older man.

Ernie titled his hat. "You're welcome, Detective. Thanks for the present."

"You're welcome," Olivia replied.

"Bye bye, Ernie," Lauren called out, waving her mitten covered hand as Alex helped her into the cab.

"Goodbye, Miss. Lauren," Ernie called out also waving. Alex climbed in behind her daughter, followed by Olivia. Ernie closed the door gently. Alex leaned forward and told the cabbie her mother's address. The cab driver nodded before turning into the heavy traffic. Ernie looked at the wrapped gift and smiled. He sure loved those ladies and Lauren. The little girl reminded him of his granddaughter. He jumped when he heard a honk of another cab. He quickly placed the present into his coat pocket and went to open the cab door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**December 25****th**** 2008**

**East Hamptons, NY**

Alex knocked on her mother's door. She heard a roar of laughter inside then footsteps walking towards the door. Looking to her left, Olivia held Lauren in her arms and they were both pulling faces at each other. "If you keep doing that, your faces will freeze and you'll have those looks forever." Olivia and Lauren looked at each other with frighten faces.

The big door creaked opened to reveal Celine dressed a red woolen jumper and black dress pants. "Hello, you three," she greeted them as she stepped aside and pulled the door further open to make room. Alex and Olivia stepped into the foyer, loving the warmth from the house.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Alex replied as she kissed her mother's cheek. She slipped off her coat and scarf. Olivia let Lauren down so she could do the same. The four year old hugged her grandmother legs. Celine smiled down proudly.

Lauren listed off the presents that she had received as her grandmother helped her out of her little coat, mittens and scarf.

Another roar of laughter came from the living room which Alex recognized as her aunts and uncles, and by the volume of the laughter they already have had a few Christmas drinks under their belts.

Celine led the three new arrivals into the living room. "Look who's here, everyone," she called out. Four faces turned towards them.

"Alexandra," they cheered in unison before laughing pointing to each other.

Alex joined them in their laughter as she gracefully walked over. She gave each of then a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug.

"And you all know my lovely daughter in law, Olivia. Olivia, you remember my older sister and brother, Amanda and Bill, and their partners Paul and Isabel?" Olivia nodded and waved at them and they waved back. "And you all should know my beautiful granddaughter, Lauren," Celine said looking down at the littlest Cabot-Benson to find she wasn't there. Olivia smiled and pointed down behind her. Lauren was hiding behind her, holding tight onto the back of her pants burying her face into Olivia's lower back.

"There is no need to be shy, baby-girl. Come on out," Olivia said holding out her hand. Lauren thought for a moment then slowly reached out and grabbed the offered hand. Olivia gently pulled Lauren out of her hiding spot.

"My lord! She has certainly shot up. I remember when she was still a year old and still trying to walk," Isabel said. "Hello sweetheart."

Lauren looked at the unknown faces then sheepishly hid her face in Olivia's thigh.

"Its okay, she doesn't have to meet us right now," Amanda said with a strong English accent. "But I was sure I saw one of the many present under the tree with the name Lauren on it." That got Lauren's attention; she came out of her hiding place, her eyes wide.

"Oh, I completely forgot that Santa had accidently left some presents here," Celine said. The four year old looked up at Olivia who was now smiling. She could clearly see the excitement in the bright blue eyes. The older Cabot walked over to the 10 foot decorated tree that sat in front of the bay window that looked out into the street and grabbed one of the presents that lay under it. She walked over to Lauren and held it out for her.

Lauren let Olivia's hand go and slowly reach out and took the present from her grandmother, thanking her. She plopped down onto the floor with a small thump and ripped it open with seven pairs of eyes watching her.

She cooed with amazement as she pulled out a toy tiger cub. She wrapped her tiny arms around it and gave it a little squeeze. She jumped in surprise when the toy moved and purred.

She looked up and saw seven pairs of eyes looking at her. She quickly got to her feet with her new gift and scatted over to Alex who was now sitting down on the sofa.

"What you got there, baby?" Alex asked as she picked up her daughter and sat her on her lap.

Lauren leaned against her mother chest and showed her mother the tiger. Alex smiled and patted the tiger like it was real. Lauren squeezed it and giggled when she felt her mother jump under her.

"What are you going to name him?" Bill asked.

Lauren looked at him then the tiger then back to Bill. "Jake," she said playing with the tiger ears.

"That's a nice name, sweetie," Alex said softly, playing with Lauren fair hair.

The little girl beamed as she played with Jake fur. "Oh my," Amanda gasped making everyone look at her, including Lauren. "Just look at that smile. It reminds me so much of you, Alexandra. And, those beautiful bright blue eyes. Simply breathe taking."

"She is going to be a heart breaker when she's older," Isabel added. Amanda simply agreed with her sister in law.

"Please don't say that," Alex said, frowning. "I don't want to think about that just yet. She's still my baby."

Everyone laughed at Alex's comment.

"It doesn't happen that way, peanut. They grow up, fast. You sure shot up in a hurry, along with your cousins," Bill laughed.

Olivia grabbed Lauren dangling foot and asked, "Do you want to grow old like me or Mommy or Grandma?" Lauren looked at her mothers then her grandmother and shook her head making the group of adults laugh. "Okay, you stay like this forever."

"O'tay," Lauren replied quietly then smiled when her parents laughed.

Alex kissed the back of the four year olds head and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Alex helped her mother and aunts in the kitchen with the finish touches on dinner. However, Olivia and Lauren stayed in the living room with Alex's uncles.

"So tell us, Olivia, when did you fall in love with our Alexandra?" Bill asked.

"You already know that story, Uncle Bill," Alex replied walking into the living room with a juice box for Lauren. She opened it and passed it to Lauren who thanked her.

Bill held up his hand silencing his niece and shook his head. "I want to hear it again, from Olivia," he said. "Olivia?"

Olivia smiled as she watched Alex head back into the kitchen with the shake of her head. "Sure, I'll tell you. It was in 2000, I think," she started, remembering the memory the first time Alex had entered her life.

_**February 2000**_

_Olivia walked into the squad room thinking it was just going to be another ordinary day. How wrong she was._

_Elliot and Monique had One PP on their backs about their psych evaluations. Monique had been put on desk duty and Elliot was in a foul mood. He couldn't even interview a witness without making them cry._

"_Haven't you heard?" John asked from his desk. He had been going over some old files._

_Olivia looked at the older man and shook her head. "What?"_

"_We've been assigned a new permanent ADA," John replied._

"_Great that's all we need, a lawyer breathing down our necks," Elliot grumbled from his desk he closed a draw harder than normal. _

_Olivia looked at her partner then looked back at Munch. "When do we meet him?"_

"_Actually, Olivia, it's a-"_

"_Attention everyone," Cragen voice cut in. Olivia looked up to see Cragen standing in the middle of the squad room with not a man but a woman next to him. The woman was wearing a cream skirt with a matching jacket and with a brief case clutch in her hands. Olivia could clearly see that the blue eye babe was nervous. "Everyone I like you too meet the new Assistant District Attorney, Alexandra Cabot. Miss. Cabot this is Detectives' Munch, Stabler, Benson and Jefferies. Miss Cabot is going to be looking over our cases from now on." _

"_Hello. Nice to meet you all, and please call me Alex," the blonde said, shaking each of the detective hands. When it came to shaking Olivia's hand, her heart was pounding. _

_She found the brunette detective to be attractive. "Well I should be getting back to the office, please don't hesitate call if you need anything." She smiled at everyone before leaving the squad room with the sound of click clank of her high heels._

"_Wow, she-" John whistled, once the blonde had left._

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, John. We have a killer to catch," Cragen said before walking back into his office._

_As Cragen shut his office door, Olivia's thoughts went back to the new ADA. She had every single detail of the blonde beauty sorted in her brain. The clearest blue eyes, the gorgeous lips, long slender legs, beautiful silk blonde hair… _

"_Olivia," Elliot called out, breaking Olivia from her daze. She looked up and saw Elliot putting on his jacket._

"_What's going on?" she asked._

"_We got a break in the case," Elliot replied. "Now if you would stop daydreaming about the new ADA and let's go."_

_Olivia quickly jumped on her feet and grabbed her jacket. "I wasn't daydreaming about her," Olivia argued._

_Elliot laughed. "Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England." Olivia rolled her eyes as she followed her partner out of the squad room._

**Present**** Time **

"Love at first sight," Bill said once Olivia finished.

"Basically," Olivia replied smiling. "The more she came into the squad room or I would go to her office for a warrant, I fell in love with her more and more, and when we fought over about the suspect or getting warrants that just sealed the deal." The two men laughed.

"You would've been devastated when Alex had to go into the Witness Protection Program," Bill said. Olivia nodded remembering when Alex was shot and placed in the Witness Program. They had been dating for about 8 months when she was shot and taken away. She felt like she had lost apart of herself.

Lauren looked up from her coloring and gave her a shy smiled. Olivia gave the four year old a wink and returned a smile.

After supper was eaten and the dishes had been done, everyone returned to the living room for after dinner drinks. By 9 that night, dinner was long forgotten, a bag of marshmallows had been roasted in the fireplace, carol singing with Alex playing the tunes on the Cabot's grand piano and a DVD later Lauren was asleep in Olivia arms that'd also fallen asleep in the comfortable arm chair. The detective had dozed off when Celine was telling them about her trip to Paris that she had taken the last fall.

"I didn't know my story was that boring," Celine joked when she noticed her daughter in law had fallen asleep. They quietly laughed.

"She's been exhausted. She's had a real tough week at work," Alex said as she looked at her sleeping wife and daughter. She smiled. Clutched in Lauren's arms was Jake. Rocky the Rabbit now had competition. Celine placed her wine glass on the coffee table and stood up and then walked out of the room to retrieve a blanket from the hallway closet.

"They look so adorable, so peaceful," Amanda stated, smiling at the sight.

"I bet Bean had you two up at the crack of dawn," Celine said once she had return with the blanket.

Alex nodded as she took the blanket from her mother and placed it on the sleeping pair.

"Have you thought about having another child, Alexandra?" Isabel asked quietly.

Alex looked at her aunt.

"Lauren would be thrilled to have a little baby brother or sister to play with," Amanda added, nodding.

Alex turned her attention to her.

"I'll admit, I have thought about having another baby. But, I don't know how Olivia feels about it. I mean she loves and adores Lauren with every inch of her body and would die if anything happened to her. I don't know how she would cope with another baby. Lauren already has too much energy for either of us to keep up with her."

"I think it would be so wonderful to have another grandchild running around," Celine said looking out at her daughter.

"We'll have to wait and see wont we," Bill replied, smiling at his niece. Alex smiled back. She really did want another child. She and Olivia both knew what it was like to grow up being an only child and no one to play with. Of course, Alex had her cousins to play with but it hadn't been the same. Olivia didn't have anyone. She didn't want that for Lauren.

When it struck 10, Bill looked at his watch. "Well I suppose we better head off. Before we get snowed in here," he said as he stood. The others stood with him.

"Yes, it is getting pretty late. Dear sister, you have surely out done yourself this year. I think next year, the Christmas dinner should by at my house," Amanda said hugging her younger sister.

"Deal," Celine replied happily. She loved having her siblings over but was happy to have it at one of their houses. Being at Amada's house meant she was going to England for the Christmas holidays.

"Thanks again, sis. It was a lovely meal and a good laugh," Bill said, wrapping his arms around Celine.

Paul and Isabel gave Alex a hug and wished her a happy new year if she didn't see them.

"Happy New Year to you too," Alex replied kissing both their cheeks. They each bided them goodbye as they headed out the front door into the white covered street to their awaiting cars.

Celine closed the door and turned to her daughter. "Let them sleep a little more. Would you like some hot coco?" she asked.

Alex smiled and held out her hand. "Yes please," she replied.

Celine grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Olivia," Alex called out softly as she shook the brunette's shoulder. "Liv, wake up. We're going home."

Olivia woke from her dream which had her wife in sexy red with white fluffy lingerie, a Santa hat and black high heel boots, dancing to _Santa Baby_. "What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"After 11," Alex replied. "Come on, the taxi waiting outside."

Olivia sat up more, still half asleep. She looked around, confused. "Where's Lauren?"

"Mom's got her. Come on, up sleepyhead. You can sleep on the way home," Alex answered helping her wife on to her feet. They walked to the foyer where Celine had managed to get Lauren's coat, scarf and mittens on without waking her. Celine was amazed; she remembered Alex being quite opposite to Lauren a slight movement would make Alex wake.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, Celine. I didn't think I was that tired," Olivia said as she slipped on her jacket and scarf.

Celine smiled. "It's fine, Olivia. Alexandra has told me all about the case you just closed and with Bean up early this morning, wouldn't have helped much. I remember a certain someone that used to wake Alexander and I early each Christmas morning," she finished looking at Alex who just poked her tongue out.

Celine gently handed over Lauren who protested about moving from warmth but soon settled down in the warmth of Olivia's neck. "Bye Bean," she whispered, gently rubbing Lauren back.

"Well Mom, thank you for having us. The food was fantastic as always," Alex said hugging her mother.

"The pleasure was all mine, Alexandra. Oh my…I almost forgot I have something for you girls. Wait here," Celine said whisking into the kitchen. She returned holding an envelope.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this," Alex said. Celine shook her head as she handed over the envelope.

"Open it."

Olivia stood closer to Alex as the blonde opened it. They peeked inside and Alex gasped as she pulled out two tickets to a Broadway show they have been waiting to go to but hadn't been able to get tickets in time.

"Mom, you shouldn't have," Alex gasped.

"Don't worry about Bean. I'll babysit," Celine said with a smile.

"Celine, you really didn't have to," Olivia said as she moved Lauren up higher on her hip. Lauren grunted in her sleep. Olivia just simply swayed side to side. The technique they found that Lauren would fall into a deep sleep. It had worked a charm when Lauren was a toddler and too this day still worked when Lauren was tired or upset.

"Nonsense," Celine replied. She kissed both Alex and Olivia cheeks and Lauren hand. She handed Jake and their other presents over to Alex. "Merry Christmas my darlings. Now off you go, your ride home is waiting and I am dead on my feet."

"But Mom…."

"No buts, Alexandra. I'll call you tomorrow," Celine interrupted her pushing her out the door.

"I now see where Olivia has been getting her tips from," Alex said walking down the steps carefully.

Celine looked at Olivia with a confused look. The brunette laughed and shook her head.

Alex opened the taxi door and slid in, then waited for Olivia to pass over their sleeping daughter.

Once both were secure in the backseat with Lauren in the middle and the presents in the trunk, Alex told the cab driver their address. The older man nodded his head, turned the meter on and took off. Alex looked back to see her mother waving.

Crawling into bed after tucking Lauren in, Alex thought about the conversation she had with her relatives.

"Liv?" she said quietly, hoping Olivia was still awake.

"Hmm?" Olivia moaned, settling deeper into her pillow.

"Liv, I've been thinking."

Olivia opened an eye after hearing the familiar tone, the tone that said 'you better listen to what I say'. "What about?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel about having another baby," Alex replied looking at Olivia, waiting for a reaction.

Olivia opened her other eye and looked up at her. "Another baby?"

"Yeah, I think we should have another baby. We both know what it was like to grow up without a sibling. I don't want that for Lauren. I want her to have someone to play with, to grow up with, argue with and to gang up on us with."

"I agree," Olivia replied after a moment a silence.

Alex was surprised, her eyes widen as she looked at her wife. "You do?"

"Yeah, lets do it. Lets have another baby," Olivia replied smiling.

Alex returned her smile as Olivia leaned up and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Alex caressed Olivia cheek. "So, were going to try have another baby," she said quietly.

"Yep, we are," Olivia replied kissing her again. "Hey, honey, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm, anything Liv."

"Can you sing _Santa Baby_ for me?"

Alex looked at Olivia with a confused looked. Olivia laughed before kissing Alex goodnight.

**TBC- What's everyone think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****- Thank you for the kind reviews. You are all champs in my eyes. This chapter jumps a couple of months, just to get the ball rolling. I hope you enjoy and remember to review if you wish.**

**Chapter 5**

**March 1****st****, 2009**

**Benson-Cabot residents**

Lauren stood by her mother and watched curiously as Alex applied her make-up carefully. Alex had noticed her daughter watching her in the reflection and smiled. "You okay, baby-girl?" she asked.

Lauren nodded as she continued to watch with curiosity. She placed her small hand on her mother knee and stood on her tippy toes to get a closer look. "Why you do that?" the four years old asked titling her head to one side.

"To look pretty," Alex replied looking into the baby blue, which people say resemble her own. Alex was wearing a red cocktail dress that stopped just below the knees and was wearing the necklace and earrings that she had received at Christmas, and her hair was in ringlets. In one word she was: breathtaking.

"You 'ready pretty, Mommy," Lauren says making Alex heart melt. She placed the mascara back on the dressing table and turned slightly to her daughter. She picked Lauren up and placed her on her lap then wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you, baby girl," she whispered in her little girl's ear and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Alex picked up her Chanel No 5 perfume from the dressing table and sprayed some on her neck then a little on Lauren's. The little girl giggled. "I smell pretty now," she said snuggling deeper in her mother's warm soft embrace.

"What are you two doing in here?" Olivia voice came from the doorway.

Two blue eyes looked up and locked with brown ones in the mirror. "Nothing," Alex replied looking at what her wife was wearing. She was in black evening dress that cut off just below the knees. The brunette didn't have to get dressed up to look beautiful, she was already stunningly beautiful but when Olivia did get dressed up, Alex's heart begins to beat a little faster.

"I smell pretty," Lauren said proudly, pointing at her neck. Olivia walked over to the two and leaned down. Lauren giggled when her mother sniffed her neck, her small hands tried to push her away.

"You smell like Mommy," Olivia said, tickling the pink pajama clad blonde. Lauren squealed with delight as she wiggled to try avoiding her Mama's tickles.

"Okay, you two. Go play while I finish getting ready," Alex said loudly over Lauren's giggles. She placed Lauren back on her feet and as soon as her little feet touch the ground she took off, Olivia right behind her. "Honestly, I think I have two children not one," she said before applying the finishing touches of her make up.

Standing up and checking her self once more in the mirror, Alex gave a slight nod to her reflection. She placed her hand on her flat stomach. **(Yep, you guess it)**. She smiled as she remembers the day they went to the clinic to start trying to have another baby, just after Alex's birthday they decided.

They decided Alex was going to carry again but Alex was implanted with Olivia's eggs. Olivia had gone through with hormones injections to bring her eggs to harvest, so they could have more than one egg to work with just in case the procedure didn't work the first time. Olivia whined and groaned in pain each time the needle penetrate her skin but afterward Alex would make it better with a kiss. When they took the eggs from Olivia and implanted them into Alex, it had work the first time round, which surprised both women and their doctor after she had told them that the eggs might not take. Alex was now in her 10th week and loving it. Well, there were some down sides to it: Morning and evening sickness was just the beginning.

Alex was brought out of her haze when she heard a harsh knock at the door. She looked at her watch and noticed it was half past 6. Her mother had arrived right on time.

She quickly exited her bedroom and made her way to the door. She looked out the peep hole and smiled before opening the door. "Hey Mom," she greeted her mother as she stood aside.

Celine entered the apartment and kissed her daughter on her way through. "Hello darling. You look absolutely beautiful. In fact, you're glowing."

Alex smiled as she shut the door. "Thanks Mom," she replied looking at her dress. She did look nice when she scrubbed up and she did have a certain glow these past few weeks. "Lauren, Grandma's here," she called out.

They heard Lauren small footsteps running on the wooden floorboards. She appeared round the corner and started barreling towards the two by the door.

"Grandma," she greeted loudly. Celine bent over slightly to catch the four year old.

"Hello Bean," the older Cabot said, kissing her granddaughters cheek and forehead.

"Hey Celine," Olivia greeted her mother in law when she came to the door.

Celine stood back up. "Hello Olivia. My, you look different."

Olivia laughed and gave her a quick twirl showing the elder Cabot the full sight of the outfit.

"Honey, we should be going if we're going to actually see the show. Now, Mom, Lauren's already had dinner and a bath," Alex said as Olivia handed her her cream button coat.

"Alexandra," Celine said in her motherly tone. "Don't worry about us. We know how to look after each other."

"Mom, she's four….she doesn't…"

"Joke Alexandra," Celine cut her off. "Lighten up. We'll be fine. You two have a good time tonight," she said as she held her granddaughter shoulders.

Olivia laughed and she held her arms out. "Come here, baby girl."

Lauren jumped over and Olivia picked her up. "Promise me you'll behave for Grandma."

"Promise Mama," Lauren said as she played with the necklaces that hung around Olivia's neck.

"Good girl. Give me a kiss." Lauren leaned forward and gave Olivia a kiss.

Alex stood close to Olivia making Lauren turn her attention to her. "I love you baby girl. You have fun with Grandma," she said stroking the back of Lauren's head. "Kiss."

Lauren leaned over and gave her mother a kiss.

"Okay, you both done?" Celine asked. Three eyes turned to her. "Can I babysit my granddaughter now? Or are you going to cry over her any minute?"

Alex eyes widen as she looked at her mother. "Mom!"

Celine reached out and easily took Lauren out of Olivia's arms and into hers. "What? You are just leaving her for a few hours. Not days. Please will you go and enjoy yourselves."

"Fine," Alex said opening the door. "We'll be back by 10."

"Make it 11 or even 12. Live a little. Don't worry about Lauren. She's in good hands, aren't you, Bean?" Lauren nodded. "See? Now scoot."

Olivia laughed as she escorted Alex out of the apartment. "Have fun girls," she said before closing the door.

Celine looked at her granddaughter and shook her head. "Aye, Bean, they need to get out more," she said in a fake Scottish accent making Lauren giggle.

"Okay. What do you want to do first, Bean?"

"Movie," Lauren replied as she wriggled in her grandmother arms. Celine laughed and walked into the living room.

AOAOAOAO

The elevator dinged and the doors opened at the foyer.

"I can't believe her," Alex said as she and Olivia stepped off the cart.

"Alex, sweetie, you have to let it go. She is right you know?" Alex looked at her and went to protest. "Honey, it did sound like we were leaving for days not hours. They're going to be fine."

Alex huffed as they walked through the lobby. "I'm just don't like leaving Lauren at night."

"Sweetie, she's with your mother. She's going to be fine. They both are. Just relax okay?"

Alex's shoulders dropped and she slowly nodded.

Ernie saw the two women approach and he opened the door. "Wow ladies, may I say you two look magnificent."

"Thank you Ernie," Alex and Olivia said together as they stepped out into the cool night.

Ernie followed them and hailed a cab. The yellow cab stopped at the curb, Ernie opened the back door. "You two enjoy yourselves tonight," he said titling his hat.

"Thank you Ernie," the both said again. Alex slid into the backseat of the cab followed by Olivia. Ernie closed the door and waved.

"The Ambassador Theater please," Alex said to the cabbie who'd nodded and merged into the traffic. Both women leaned back in their seats. Olivia reached and grabbed her wife's hand.

Alex smiled and leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"I love you," the brunette said kissing Alex's hairline. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Alex raised her head and leaned in closer. She captured her lover's lips. When she pulled away, Olivia groaned in protest. "I love you so much, Olivia Benson. You and Lauren and this baby are my life."

"Mine too," Olivia replied smiling at the blonde. She placed her hand on Alex's stomach and gently rubbed it. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Lauren or the baby."

Alex smiled as she placed her hand on Olivia's. "We're not going anywhere," she said softly. They stayed in that position for the rest of the ride.

The cab pulled up in front of the theater, Olivia paid the fare then opened the door. She climbed out and held out her hand.

Alex laughed. "I feel like I'm royalty. Just need the red carpet and the press."

Olivia laughed as she shook her head. She held her arm out that made Alex laugh harder when she looped her arm through. "Come on, my Queen Alex. May I company to your seat. The show is about to start."

"Thank you," Alex replied as they walked into the theater. Inside, an usher led them to the seats making Alex giggle under her breath. The usher raised his eyebrow as he looked at the two beautiful ladies.

"Don't mind her," Olivia said as they both sat down. Alex continued to giggle until the show started that's when she settled down and watched the show with a smile on her face.

AOAOAO

"Okay, Bean, time for bed," Celine said turning off the _DVD_ at quarter to eight.

Lauren nodded as she slid off the couch, dragging Rocky and Jake with her. Before getting into bed, Celine made sure Lauren had went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Okay in you go," Celine said pulling the covers up. Lauren crawled in and yawned. Celine tucked her and her two friends' in. "There you go."

"Story Grandma," Lauren said her voice thick with tiredness.

"A story?" Lauren nodded. "Okay, let me think. Oh I have one. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Lauren. One day, Princess Lauren went for a walk in the woods…"

AOAOAO

As it struck 11, the apartment door slowly opened. Alex and Olivia quietly entered. They took off their coats and placed them in the hall closet.

They walked down the hall and into the living room; Alex smiled when she saw her mother passed out on the couch with the television on but on mute and a book on her chest. Alex looked at Olivia. "Can you get the spare pillow and blankets from the closet in our bedroom," she whispered. Olivia nodded and left the room. Alex walked over to her sleeping mother and gently grabbed the book. Celine jolted awake and grasped her fingers around Alex wrist making both women jump. She then loosened her grip when she noticed it was her daughter.

"Christ Alexandra, you frightened me," she said lying her head back down.

"Sorry Mom," Alex said quietly, placing the book on the coffee table. "Did you and Lauren behave?"

"Oh course we did, the police only came out twice for the noise complaints," Celine said with a straight face. Alex frowned at her mother's joke. "Relax Alexandra; she was a little angel as always. Now did you two enjoy the show?"

Alex smiled. "It was fantastic."

"Good," Celine replied. "Well now that you're home, I must be heading off."

"Mom, no, it's late. You're tired. Take the couch, it's comfy and Olivia's getting you and pillow and a blanket. And tomorrow, we'll drive you home before going to work."

Celine looked at her daughter then smiled at the thought. "Okay, I'll stay. Thank you."

"No worries, Mom," Alex replied.

"Someone order a pillow and blanket?" Olivia asked walking into the living room with a folded blanket and a pillow on top.

"You girls are so good to me," Celine said as Alex grabbed the pillow and place it against the arm of the couch.

"That's because we love you," Alex replied smiling.

Celine kicked off her shoes and laid down again. Olivia placed the blanket on her mother in law. "Thank you, Olivia."

"No worries. Goodnight," Olivia said.

"Goodnight girls. See you both in the morning," Celine replied before closing her eyes again.

"Night Mom," Alex said and both she and Olivia walked down the hall.

Before they entered their bedroom they went and checked on Lauren. The little blonde was buried under the covers, her thumb in her mouth and clutching Rocky tightly with her free hand.

Alex bent down slightly and gently pulled Lauren's hand making her thumb pop out. Lauren whimpered and moved but the thumb stayed out. Alex stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. Olivia did the same then left the room, closing the door but leaving it ajar.

They then entered their bedroom and got ready for bed. Olivia crawled in beside her wife; she leaned down to Alex's stomach and places a kiss on the flat flesh then she felt Olivia was whispering to it. Alex smiled at her wife's tenderness toward the baby.

Olivia kissed her way back up her wife's body until she captured her lips. Alex moaned as Olivia slipped her hand under her shirt.

Alex pulled back slightly when she knew what Olivia wanted. "No way," she whispered, pushing the brunette further away.

Olivia was confused at her wife's actions. "Why?"

Alex huffed pushing her shirt back down. "Olivia, my mother is on the couch that is only 10 feet away," she stated.

Olivia looked at the closed door then back at her wife. "So?"

"So! What if she hears us?"

"She won't hear us. She's asleep," Olivia replied. "You're less risky with Lauren in the apartment and she's in the next room."

"Liv, I can't. Not while Mom's here. I'm sorry but no," Alex said.

Olivia sighed as she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Okay, you owe me."

"You can collect tomorrow night. When my mother isn't here," Alex whispered as she leant over. She gave Olivia a short sweet kiss then turned off her lamp then cuddled into Olivia side "Night Liv," she mumbled.

Olivia rubbed Alex's shoulders and kissed her head and placed a hand on Alex's stomach. "Night baby and baby."

**April 11****th****, 2009**

**Families Clinic, New York**

**Baby: 15 ½ weeks**

Alex was reading an old article in one of the old people magazine that was piling up in the family clinic. She looked up and looked around seeing glowing women with expanded stomachs and giant grins on their face just like Alex. She made eye contact with another woman sitting across from her. They shared a smile and watched as the woman rubs her round stomach. Alex guessed that she would in her 7th month.

Alex thought about when she was in the same clinic four and half years ago. She had been pregnant with Lauren at the time. She remembers being so nervous back then too, Olivia as well. But this time, she knew what was happening and it helped her.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

Alex turned her attention up to Olivia, who turned up. "You're late," she stated. 

"Sorry, I came as fast as I could. Traffic," Olivia said as she sat down.

Alex smiled as she looked backed at her magazine. "Its fine, my appointment isn't for another ten minutes."

"Why you…you tricked me. Why?" Olivia asked looking disappointed.

"Because I knew this would happen. I know you."

Olivia scoffed leaning back into her seat and grabbed a magazine from the seat next to her. Flipping it open, she began to read, huffing at the old celebrity gossip.

Moments later, Alex's name was called. Olivia threw her magazine on her seat and followed her wife. They followed the midwife to the back room. The woman opened a door and let the women through. The nurse took Alex blood pressure and some blood.

"Dr. Trish will be with you in a moment," she said after she wrote a few things on Alex's chart. She exited, leaving the two women alone. Alex walked over to the table and sat up on it, rubbing her arm.

"That needle hurt," she pouted. After Olivia scoped the room, she went and stood next to her. "Nervous?" Alex asked as she notices Olivia fiddling.

Olivia looked up at her. "Nope," she replied.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, holding Alex's file. "Evening ladies," she greeted them.

"Hello," the women replied in unison.

The doctor sat down in her chair and opened Alex's folder. "How are you feeling, Alex?"

"Considering the off and on morning sickness and the weird food craving. I'm fine," Alex said.

"That will pass. No flu's or colds?" Alex shook her head. "Okay, well lets see how this baby doing," Dr. Trish said. "Move back and I'll get this machine ready."

Alex nodded as she scooted back so she was lying down. Dr. Trish turned the machine on as Alex lifts her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans exposing her stomach. The doctor grabbed the bottled gel. "Ready?"

Alex nodded placing one hand behind her head, getting into a comfortable position.

The doctor squeezed the gel onto Alex's flesh making the blonde shiver. The doctor smiled and apologized as she moved the wand on her stomach. "There we go," she said holding the wand still. "Now you can clearly see more of the baby. There's the spine, the head, arms, legs, nose and mouth and that," she said pointing to the shadow on the screen, "is the beating heart. You want to hear it again?" she asked.

Both women nodded. The doctor nodded and turned one of the knobs on the machine and the room filled with the sound of a little heart thumping quite rapidly. "Nice healthy rhythm," the woman stated.

Alex looked at Olivia and noticed the giant grin on her face and tears forming in her eyes. With her free hand, Alex laced her fingers with hers. Olivia looked down at her. She laughed then leaned down and gave Alex a kiss.

"That's your baby, Liv," Alex whispered when she pulled away.

Olivia shook her head. "No, that's our baby. Ours," she replied.

The doctor turned the knob down and moved the wand. "I'm comfortable with the baby's size and development. Excellent healthy strong heart beat. Everything seems to be perfect. I could tell you the sex if you like?" Both of them shook their heads. They decided a while ago that they wanted the baby's sex to be a suprise "Okay. Would you like a print photo?"

"Yes please," Alex and Olivia replied.

Dr. Trish smiled as she moved the wand then pushed a few buttons, stilling the image then printing it. She then turned the machine off and passed some paper towel to Alex. The blonde started to wipe off the gel with the help of Olivia.

"Okay, so that's it. Just watch what you eat, still try stay away from the spicy food. You're in still in your early months so I don't want you to over work or over do it. You're still in risk. Still take the vitamins I prescribed and I want to see you in 5 weeks," the doctor instructed before handing over the photos she printed out.

"Thank you, doctor," Alex said as she slid off the table and re-arranged her clothes.

"No worries, I'll see you two in 5 weeks," the doctor replied opening the door. "Just make an appointment with Jenny at reception."

Olivia and Alex thanked the doctor again before walking out into reception. Alex made another appointment while Olivia flicked through the photos.

Exiting the building, Alex turned to Olivia. "Are you going back to work?"

Olivia shook her head and opened the passenger door. "Captain gave me the rest of the day off."

Alex nodded and ducked into the Lexus. Olivia shut the door and walked around to the driver side.

AOAOAO

Alex opened the apartment door, "Mom, I'm back," she called out.

"In here, dear," Celine answered from the living room.

Both Olivia and Alex took off there coats and hung them then continued down the hallway.

They entered the living room and jumped when a group of women yelled, "surprise!"

"Oh my god," Alex gasped as she looked around. The den was filled with blue and pink balloons and streamers. They were throwing a baby shower for them. Serena, Casey, Melinda, Liz Donnelly, Lena Petrovsky, Kathy, Elizabeth Olivet and Rebecca Hendrix were standing there with smiles. The blonde looked at Olivia. "You knew about this?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't. I have a feeling that's why Captain gave me the rest of the day off."

Their friend, Serena walked over to them. "Your mother organized the whole thing. We just helped her set up while you were at your appointment." She looked at Olivia. "We rang your captain and told him what we were doing; he said you would be covered. So, come on, where are the photos?"

Alex laughed then took the photos out of her purse and handed them over. The group of women took turns at looking at ultra sound photos. Alex looked around and noticed her daughter wasn't around.

"Where's Lauren?" she asked her mother.

"Bean and Eli are in her room playing," Celine answered before looking at the photos.

Alex nodded and she went and sat in her arm chair that rocked.

"Presents time," Casey said and the women sat around.

Olivia perched on the arm of chair that her wife was on.

Casey grabbed the first gift off he pile and handed to the expecting blonde. Alex smiled as she carefully opened the wrapping. She laughed on what she found. 

She gently lifted out a small baby leather jacket.

Olivia laughed when Alex showed her. Everyone who knew Olivia knew that her black leather jacket was one of her most favorite. Lauren had something similar with something to do with Alex. A little business suit jacket. Alex noticed there was also a soft baseball mitten also in the wrapping paper.

"Thank you," Alex said looking at Casey.

Another present was handed over, Alex opened that one. Inside was a couple of white and yellow onesie with different animals printed on each one and matching beanies.

"They're so adorable," Alex said getting teary. "Thank you."

By the end, they had received four different colored pacifiers', ten pairs of onesie, dozens of booties, a new car cradle from Celine, a mobile, a neutral baby album and blanket set and several adorable teddies. They all knew that the two women didn't need much; they still had items from when Lauren was a newborn in storage.

"Thank you so much guys. I'm grateful for the gifts," Alex said getting emotional. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, making the other women be in awe.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed the top of her head.

"No time for being sad, its time to play some games," Serena said and the others laughed.

"Let's get the party started," Olivia said and the others cheered bringing out the champagne or non alcoholic drink for Alex and whoever wasn't drinking.

AOAOAO

**Okay, so that was that chapter. I know I'm jumping through the dates quickly. Sorry about that. Just like to get the story line going. So what'ya think? ****Yay or Nay for this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN **Thank you to the people who review. Keep them coming for more. Something bad is going to happen soon, I promise. But for now here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**May 23****rd****, 2009**

**Benson-Cabot resident**

**Baby: 22 weeks**

On a cold wet spring night, Alex lounged on the couch with a work file. Her feet tucked comfortably under her as much as she could. A light blanket covered her baby bump which was expanding more and more each day. She gently rubbed the covered bump.

Her ears perked when she heard shuffling of little feet on the wooden floor and sniffles. She looked up and saw Lauren walking into the room. The four year old had soaked red cheeks and fresh tears in her tired blue eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked putting her file down on the coffee table and pushed the blanket aside.

"My tummy hurts," Lauren sobbed holding her stomach. She wiped her tears with her pajama sleeve. The little girl had been fighting a stomach bug, which had gone around the daycare centre for three days before Lauren caught it.

"Oh, baby-girl, I know. Come here." Alex opened her arms and Lauren shuffled over to her.

The older blonde slowly and carefully lifted her up and placed her beside her. She kissed Lauren's forehead and noticed it was warm to her lips. Her hand replaced her lips and frowned. "Sit here, honey. I'll get you something for your tummy." She got up from the sofa and wrapped the blanket around Lauren before heading to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the medicine for Lauren then went back to her sobbing sick daughter. She measured the right dose for Lauren and held it near her daughter mouth. "Open up, baby girl. It'll make your tummy better," she said. Lauren slowly opened her mouth and drank it then scrunched up her face at the taste.

Alex placed the bottle and measuring cup on the table then moved, so she and Lauren were lying down on the couch.

Lauren laid her head on Alex's chest and sniffled into her mother's shirt. Alex started rubbing Lauren's stomach, trying to sooth the achiness. Lauren eyes drooped when Alex started to sing her favorite song:

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

Alex smiled when Lauren snuggled deeper into her mother embrace as she fell asleep. Alex continued to rub Lauren stomach and sing until Olivia walked through the door. The tried detective smiled at her wife singing, she loved that sound._  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me oh  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?_

"Hey sweetheart," Olivia whispered, kneeling down in front of the couch.

"Hey," Alex replied. Olivia leaned down and gave Alex a soft sweet kiss.

"She's really loves that song, especially when you're singing it." Olivia reached out and stroked Lauren's cheek and frowned at the warmth she felt. She raised her eye brow at Alex.

"Tummy ache still and a tad warm," Alex answered looking at the sleeping four year old.

"Poor, baby-girl."

"Do you want to put her back in bed for me?" Alex asked. Olivia nodded before reaching over and scooped Lauren up. She stood still for a moment whined as her tired muscles ache. Alex kissed Lauren's foot that dangled before her face. Olivia walked down the hall and into Lauren's room that was lightly lit by the fairy night light. She made her way to the bed and gently placed Lauren down and placed the blankets over her.

"Sweet dreams, baby. Feel better," she whispered before kissing her forehead.

Olivia entered the living room, where Alex was still lounging on the couch. Her hand was rubbing her stomach and looking surprised.

"You okay, sweetie?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Come feel," Alex said waving her over. Olivia dashed over and kneeled down next to her again. Alex grabbed Olivia hand and placed it where hers were moments ago.

"What?"

"Shh, wait," Alex said looking down at her stomach. She smiled when she felt it again. A series of small kicks. "Feel that?" she asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded. She then she leaned down over Alex's stomach. "Hey little one," she whispered before kissing it.

Alex giggled.

Olivia moved as she was hovering over her wife's face. "I love you," she says with her heart melting smile.

Alex cupped Olivia cheek and stroked it with her thumb. Olivia closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "I love you too. And I will forever."

Olivia smiled as she leaned in again for another kiss. Alex moaned into the kiss giving the opportunity to Olivia to slip in her tongue, surprising and arousing Alex. She gently pushed the brunette away and whispered, "bedroom."

Olivia nodded as she stood then helped Alex stand. Alex giggles when Olivia started to gently nibble on the pale skin under her jaw line.

Olivia stepped back and led them both into their bedroom. She captured Alex's lips as she started to unbuttoned Alex's blouse. They continued to undress each other until they had no pieces of clothing on. Alex pushed Olivia who'd landed on their bed. Alex then slowly crawled on top of her and supported herself above her wife. She leaned down, mindful of her stomach, and captured her lips. Alex's hand ran down the valley in between's Olivia's breasts, over her taunt stomach. Olivia moaned as she felt Alex stroke her, she slightly raised her hips to indicate where she wanted Alex to go. Alex smiled and gently entered Olivia. Olivia moaned loudly in Alex's ear.

They jumped when they heard loud music and men's laughter in the apartment above them. "You have got to be kidding me," Olivia said as she looked at the ceiling. Alex pulled out of Olivia and slid off her, collapsing beside her. Knowing Lauren would be woken up by the music any moment, Olivia sighed and stood. She put on her jeans back on without her underwear, her shirt and grabbed her badge.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked rising up onto her elbows.

"Going to sort this out before it wakes Lauren up," Olivia said walking out of their bedroom.

Alex collapsed back on her pillow and sighed. She heard the front door open then close.

Not waiting for the elevator, Olivia climbed up the stairs in bare feet. When she got to the door that held the loud music and the laughter, she pounded the wooden surface. Then waited.

When the door opened, Olivia took a step back because of the force of the music. Olivia looked at the man who had answered the door and could tell he has had a few brews of beer. He checked her out and whistled.

"Alright! You must be the stripper. Boys, the stripper is here," he yelled out and a roar of cheers echoed out into the hall.

"Actually, I'm not," Olivia said holding up her badge up.

"Oh shit. Pete, dude, it's a cop."

Another man appeared whom Olivia recognized as the owner of the apartment. "Oliviaaaa, hey," he greeted the pissed off detective. "This woman is my neighbor below," he explained to his guest with a wink.

"No? Shit. I should move in if you get a neighbor like her," the first one said as he leaned against the door frame, eying Olivia more and growled. "Are you single?"

"No," Olivia answered the man, and then turned her attention to her neighbor. "Pete, it's after 10. Can you turn down the stereo?" Olivia asked, politely.

"Why? We're celebrating, dude. Our friend Mitch is getting married tomorrow," Pete's friend said loudly and the men inside cheered.

"Well, _dude_, I don't know and don't really care about Mitch. What I do care about is that my four year old daughter is sick and trying to sleep and also everyone else in this building. Again, I ask politely, turn the shit down and shut the hell up or I will ring a buddy of mine at the station that will gladly come over here, take each and every one of you down to the police station and lock you up for the night and this _Mitch_ will miss his fucking wedding. And don't think this can happen because it can. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men jaws dropped as they stared at the woman. The stereo inside was turned off immediately, by someone else in the apartment who heard the commotion. "Thank you," Olivia sighed as she turned and walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. She waited patiently listening to the harsh whispering of Pete and company. When the elevator appeared and opened, it revealed a woman whom Olivia guessed was their stripper. The woman stepped off as she looked through her bag but looked up when she saw Olivia shadow. Olivia flashed her badge. "Party's over, I suggest you go home before I collar you."

The stripper stared at Olivia with disbelief. "You have got to be shitting me. That gig was going to be $700," she said.

"Well your gig was cancelled," Olivia called out as the elevator doors closed. She returned to the apartment door. She opened the door and step inside then locking the door behind her. She walked through the apartment, down the hall and stopped at Lauren's door. She peaked inside and smiled. Lauren hadn't woken up. Olivia closed the door and entered their bedroom and frowned when she saw Alex had gotten into her yoga pants and shirt and was now asleep under the covers.

Olivia changed in into her underwear and shirt and slid under the covers.

"You sure told them," Alex said as she rolled over.

"You heard?"

Alex laughed. "Sweetheart, I think the whole building did."

Olivia sighed as she moved closer to Alex, seeking warmth the blonde always seem to have lately.

"Night baby," Alex whispered.

Olivia gave Alex a kiss. "Night sweetheart," she replied.

They soon each found their dreams.

The next morning, Alex woke to whispering beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes focus from the sleeping fog and she smiled when noticed her daughter was lying on Olivia stomach and her head was on Olivia's chest. Olivia was gently stroking Lauren's untamed bed hair.

Alex carefully rolled to her side so she faced the duo.

"Hi, Mommy," Lauren whispered looking into her mothers eyes.

Alex reached out and stroked Lauren cheek. "Hi baby. Is your tummy better?"

Lauren nodded against Olivia's chest.

Alex smiled at her daughter before looking up at the brown eyes.

"Morning beautiful," Olivia said with a smile.

"Morning," Alex replied before moving closer to the two. Olivia wrapped her free arm around Alex's and placed a hand on the bump. Alex placed her head on Olivia shoulder and hand on Lauren's, which was resting near her head. The trio fell back asleep in this position, not ready to face the world just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**I've decide to add another chapter. So enjoy and drop me a line.

**Chapter 7**

**June 15****th****, 2009**

**Cabot-Benson residents  
Baby: 25 weeks**

Olivia woke to the sound of throwing up a few weeks later of the neighbor dispute. She checked the time on the clock. 5 am. Olivia rolled over and to look beside her where Alex should've been but only found a cold empty spot.

The sound of throwing up was coming from their bathroom. Olivia got out of bed and headed to the closed door. She gently knocked. "Alex," she called out softly.

Hearing Alex make a grunting noise, Olivia took that as a sign to enter. She slowly opened the door slightly and frowned at the sight. Alex was in her pink bunny pajamas, hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying her stomach contents into it. "I can't remember morning sickness being this long with Lauren," Alex groaned once she was finished then suddenly threw up again.

Olivia frowned as she held Alex's blonde hair and rubbed her back. The concerned detective reached up to sink and grabbed Lauren's _Disney Princess_ washcloth. She re-wet it before offering it to Alex. The blonde took the offered wet material and wiped her mouth. "You okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head; her blonde bangs were sticking to her sweaty forehead. "This is entirely your fault," she groaned pointing at Olivia.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Olivia replied. "You think you finished?" she asked.

After a minute, Alex nodded. "I think so." Olivia flushed the toilet. Alex held out her hand. "Help me up, please."

Olivia grabbed the blonde's hand and slowly eased her onto her feet. Alex placed her hand on her mouth. "I hate this. I have to brush my teeth."

Olivia nodded and move out of wife's way. Alex turned on the tap and proceeds to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth.

After she brush and rinsed, Alex crawled back into bed with Olivia spooning behind her.

"You feel better?" Olivia asked as she rubbed Alex's back.

Alex shook her head. "I feel lousy; I smell like vomit and sweat, my breasts are tingling and sore and there getting bigger. They feel like Xena or Madonna's rack. My moods are all over the place. I'm fat like a beach whale and my feet are starting to hurt," she ranted before crying. She pointed to herself. "See! I'm crying over nothing!"

"Oh sweetie," Olivia cooed as she wrapped her arms around her, her hands supporting the baby's bump.

Alex wiped her eyes and placed her hand on top of Olivia's.

Two hours later, Olivia was making breakfast for the three of them. Cap'n Crunch for Lauren. Toast for her and slices of mash banana on cold toast and cinnamon tea for Alex. The latest weird food craving.

"What are we going to do today?" Olivia asked when breakfast was eaten and the dishes had been done.

Alex shrugged her shoulders as she drank her tea.

Olivia looked at Lauren who was watching the morning cartoons while her mothers' had been doing the dishes. "Okay. What do you want to do, baby girl?"

Lauren looked away from the television for a moment and thought about it. "Zoo," Lauren offered.

"What a great idea. Okay, let's get you dressed," Olivia said clapping her hands.

Lauren slid off the couch and ran to her room, Olivia followed her.

"Two children," Alex muttered under her breath. She placed her hand on her stomach. "You, you're going to be number three," she said to it before going to Lauren's room.

AOAOAO

**Central Park Zoo**

"Look, baby-girl," Olivia said, squatting down next to Lauren and pointed. "Penguins."

Lauren was in awe as she saw the penguins dived into the water. She leaned closer against Olivia and watched as the penguins swam underwater. Alex had to go to the ladies room, so she left the two and told them to stay put.

"Well, if I don't believe my eyes. Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked up and nearly toppled over backwards. "Abbie? Abbie Carmichael, is that really you?" She slowly stood to a standing position.

"Sure is," Abbie replied with a strong Texan accent and a giant grin.

Olivia gave her old friend an awkward one arm hug while holding Lauren's hand. "Wow, its good to see you again," she said pulling away. "It's been ages since I've seen you," she added glancing down briefly at Lauren who was looking up at her. 

"I know. You haven't changed a bit. Well, this has changed a little," she stated as she gently tugged on Olivia's stylish long hair. Last time Abbie would've seen Olivia, her hair would have been wild, carefree and short.

"Yeah, well. I went for a different style. I like it."

Abbie smiled "It suits you." She looked down and saw Lauren looking up to her with cautiously blue eyes.

Olivia started the introduction. "Abbie, this is my daughter Lauren."

Abbie went wide eyed. "Daughter? No! You're kidding? Wow." She kneeled down so she was eye level with Lauren. "Well, hi there, cutie."

Lauren waved to Abbie before hiding her face. "She's a little shy," Olivia explained placing her hand on the back of Lauren's head.

Abbie stood back up. "She's adorable. Mine's around here somewhere."

"You have a child?" Olivia asked in utter shock. Abbie playfully hit her.

"Well, my sisters actually. I'm babysitting for a while," Abbie replied looking around. "There they are. Jordan, Becky," she called out. Olivia spotted two children turned when they heard their names. "Come here."

The duo ran towards their Aunt with giant smiles on their faces.

"Aunt Abbie, did you see the….." the little boy would start.

"…Penguins, they were….." the girl would continue.

"…SO awesome," they both would finish.

Olivia was amazed.

"You'll get used to it," Abbie said looking at her friend, placing a hand on each child shoulder. "Okay, guys, this is an old friend of mine. Olivia and her daughter, Lauren. Olivia, Lauren these are my niece and nephew, Jordan and Becky."

"Hey guys," Olivia greeted the two.

"Hello," the twins replied in unison.

"Abbie, are you sure their not yours? There a splitting image of you," Olivia said looking at each child.

"Mommy and Aunt Abbie are twins…" Becky started.

"….like us," Jordan finished.

"You never said you had a twin," Olivia said looking at Abbie.

"Long story," Abbie replied. The twins turned their attention back to the penguins as the two adults talked.

"So, what's new with you? Married?" Olivia asked.

"No, but this fall I am," Abbie replied, showing Olivia the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I actually feel sorry for a guy," Olivia said then laughed when Abbie took a swing at her.

"You sure haven't changed the attitude. You're still the b-i-t-c-h as I remember."

Olivia placed her free hand on her heart. "Ouch, that hurt," she says sarcastically before laughing. "So, who is he?"

"A doctor I met while I was in DC. Head of Surgery. He just got transferred here to New York. That's why we're here."

"Wow, nice."

"How about you? What your man like?"

At this point in moment, Olivia spotted Alex walking towards them. She was looking around at the animals as she walked, not noticing Olivia and Lauren had company.

Lauren also noticed her mother had returned "Mommy's back," she pointed out, making the ex- ADA look over her shoulder.

Olivia didn't say a word as Alex appeared next to her and Lauren. "Sorry I took so long, honey. There was a huge line," she said, then noticed the other woman and two children. Her mouth dropped and eyes nearly popped out. "Oh my god. Abbie Carmichael?"

"Holy Sh….cow. No way! You and Cabot? You and Benson? Man, now I have seen everything. And, oh my god you're pregnant?" Abbie said pointing to Alex's baby bump.

The blonde nodded rubbing her stomach. "6 months."

"This is unbelievable. Congratulations. Do you know what it is?"

Both of them shook their head. "We want it to be a surprise," Alex replied. She looked at the twins and briefly pointed. "Yours?"

"Sisters. Becky and Jordon. Guys, this is Alex. Wow, I'm just speechless. There wasn't a day where I thought you two ended up being together with children," Abbie said scratching her head. "Cabot, I didn't know you…you know."

"Yeah, well…." Alex started then looked at Olivia. "I fell hard for her," she finished.

Olivia blushed then gave Alex a kiss.

"Man, don't go gushy on me," Abbie groaned covering her eyes.

"Sorry," Olivia said pulling away from Alex. "Hey! Why don't you guys hang with us? It will give us a chance to catch up," she said looking at Abbie and the twins who were talking to Lauren, trying to coach her out of her hiding spot behind her mother's legs.

"Sure, we love too," Abbie replied.

"Okay, what do you guys want to see next?" Olivia asked the kids.

"The polar bear," Becky and Jordon said in unison.

"Wow," Alex gasped looking between the two.

"You get used to it," Abbie and Olivia replied at the same time. They looked at each other before laughing.

"That was weird," Alex said as they began to walk to the polar bear enclosure.

AOAOAO

"So, you're a twin? What the story there?"

Abbie laughed. "Have you guys ever see parent trap?"

Olivia and Alex nodded as they kept a close eye on Lauren who was looking cautiously at seals.

"The same thing happened with Lindsay and me. When my parents divorced, she went with my father to San Francisco and I stayed with Mom in Texas. We didn't see or hear from them for a long time. When I was about 24, I found Lindsey's address in Mom's old address and I started to write to her. By that time I was living in New York and Mom was still back home. When Lindsay and I wanted to meet, the twins were 2. I flew out to San Francisco and Lindsay told me our father had re-married about 3 years after they left us and had two children, boys. It devastated me. In the movie the parents got back together. Mine didn't. That's why I didn't say anything," Abbie said.

"That's sad. Sorry Abbie," Olivia said.

Abbie shrugged it off. "It happened. I can't change it. Anyway, Lindsay and I keep in touch all the time now. She and Tom, Lindsay husband, are on a huge case, that's why I'm looking after the twins. They've never seen the big apple so I brought them here for a few days before I take them back home."

"Case? Is she a lawyer too?" Alex asked.

Abbie shook her head, laughing. "No. But along that line, San Francisco homicide detective."

"Wow, you two really love the law," Olivia commented. "Excuse me," she said before dashing off towards Lauren, who'd snuck under the barrier to get an even closer look at the seals.

"I must say motherhood really suits her," Abbie said to Alex. The blonde looked at the Texan then watched Olivia lift Lauren into the air and pulled a face, making Lauren giggle and squeal.

"It does," Alex agreed, laughing. "When we knew for sure I was pregnant with Lauren, she was over the moon. She made sure I was okay every five minutes, always wanting to know if she was moving or kicking. It drove me and my new secretary insane with her ringing constantly. She nearly lost it at me when I wouldn't put my feet up or rest in my 8th month. And when Lauren was born, she wouldn't leave Lauren's side. She always wanted to make sure she was breathing right and was warm enough. I just have a feeling she going to do it again with this little one," she added placing a hand on her stomach. "We didn't think it would work this time with Olivia's eggs."

"It's Liv's?" Abbie asked looking at Olivia who was talking to the kids while pointing to the animals.

"Yeah, she wanted the Benson blood line to go on. Well, she was a little scared at first with her past and all, but she's gradually moving on. She knows it's how you raise a child not what's in your blood. I tell her that she turned out great, why not her own flesh and blood?"

"I agree."

Alex jumped. "Oh," she gasped placing a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Abbie asked looking at the blonde.

Alex nodded. "I'm fine. It's just kicking."

"May I?" Abbie asked holding her hand out.

"Sure," Alex replied moving her hand.

Abbie placed her hand on the bump and smiled when she felt a kick against her palm. "Wow, it must feel amazing to have a life grow inside you."

Alex shrugged. "It has its ups and downs. Morning sickness, hormones and having to go to the bathroom every five minutes is the major down. Getting to feel it move and kick and hearing its heartbeat for the first time is a major up."

Abbie laughed as she removed her hand.

Olivia and the kids returned to the bench. "Hey, these guys are hungry. I was thinking we should get some lunch."

"Sounds good," Abbie said.

"I could eat," Alex added.

"Well your appetite has double," Olivia stated and was rewarded with a nasty look. Olivia smiled before saying, "okay, let's go kids before I get something thrown at me."

The brunette lead the group to a place they could eat.

AOAOAO

Later that afternoon, Alex opened their apartment door and let Olivia in first. In the detective's arms was Lauren, who was fast asleep. The four year old head was on her mother's shoulder; her mouth was open slightly and was breathing heavy. She was down for the count, not even a car alarm was going to wake her.

"I'm going to put her down," Olivia said to Alex.

Alex nodded and watched Olivia walked down the hall to their daughter's bedroom. She then headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Olivia entered the kitchen. "We have to take her to the zoo more often, she is out cold. Didn't even move when I took off her shoes, socks and jacket off," she commented as she grabbed an apple.

"I think Jordon and Becky wore her out on that playground," Alex explained, rinsing her glass and placed it on the rack. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked as she ran her hand down Olivia's arm. The Detective stopped in mid bite and looked at her wife. The blue eyes were sparkled with lust and love and something else.

"Really? Now?" Olivia asked knowing that particular look.

Alex nodded and smiled devilishly.

Olivia threw the half eaten apple into the bin before Alex dragged her to their bedroom and locked the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey guys, thank you for your kind reviews. They made me smile. Keep them coming. Here's just a little chapter. A large (and more drama) chapter is coming up soon.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

**July 24****th****, 2009**

**Stabler's residents, Queens**

**Baby: 31 weeks**

"Lauren, stop playing near that ledge," Alex called out as she noticed her daughter and Eli was getting closer and closer to the edge of the Stabler's in ground pool.

"You too, Eli," Kathy yelled out as she came out onto the patio with a bowl of potato chips.

Both children looked at their mothers with guilty looks and moved away from the pool.

"I can't believe you won't get your own plasma," Elliot said to Olivia as they stepped outside with drinks in their hands.

"I don't need one, El. The television we have now is perfectly fine," Olivia replied as she passed a glass of lemonade to Alex, who thanked her.

"But, Liv, you saw the picture quality. It's awesome."

Olivia laughed. "I told Kathy buying you the plasma for your birthday was a bad idea."

"But I'm glad she did," Elliot replied as he wrapped his arm around his wife shoulder, whom was trying to organize the snacks on the table.

Today, it was Elliot's 42nd birthday and he had invited the gang over for a barbeque, drinks and a swim in the pool.

Dickie agreed with his father. "The Xbox- 360 is going to look sick on it," he said grabbing some chips.

"You're not touching my TV," Elliot said as he playfully pushed Dickie. The teenager laughed and pushed him back and that began the playful game of who can get the other in a head lock.

Lauren and Eli ran up to Olivia and Lauren grabbed her hand. The brunette looked down at her daughter. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Come we go in the pool?" Lauren asked.

"We will sweetheart, maybe after lunch," Olivia replied.

"Yay," Lauren and Eli cheered before running off.

When the last people arrived the barbeque had began. Everyone was laughing and having a good time; Elliot had got more gifts, which he loved and some he had to laugh at.

2 hours later, the barbeque was long forgotten with burnt burgers and sausages still sitting in now cold oil.

Munch and Fin were now the usual disagreement about the government conspiracy.

Cragen, Alex and Kathy were having a discussion about the baby. More Alex and Kathy discussing than Cragen. He was happily listening to the two women.

Maureen and Kathleen were beside the pool, sunbathing.

Elliot and Olivia were in the pool with the twins and the two younger children.

The twins were playing Marco Polo and the two younger children were just having a swim. Olivia was amazed at her daughter swimming skill as she watched Lauren swim under water towards her. She held her arms under water for Lauren to swim into. Once she did, Olivia pulled her up. Lauren took gasp of breath once she hit the surface.

"Well done, sweetie. You're getting real good," Olivia said as she lifted Lauren further out of the water.

Lauren giggled.

"Liv," Alex called from the side of pool.

Olivia lowered Lauren slowly. "Hold on to me, baby girl," she said. Lauren nodded and held Mama's neck. Olivia made her way over to where Alex stood and was bending over.

Alex smiled at the two. "Kathy is going to bring out the cake now."

Lauren's ears perked at her favorite word/dessert, her baby blues nearly popped out of her head. "Cake?"

"Yes, but you have to come out to have it," Alex said holding out her arms.

Olivia lifted her daughter higher by the waist and Lauren reached out for her Mommy. Alex grabbed Lauren under her arms, gently pulled her towards her then and lowered her to the pavement then wrapped the Dora the Explore towel around her.

Olivia called out to the others in the pool and made her way to the steps leading out of the pool.

Once everyone was out of the pool and rugged up in towels, Kathy and Maureen brought out the cake and everyone began to sing.

"Make a wish, Dad," Elizabeth said once the cheering had died done.

Elliot laughed and closed his eyes then leaned down and with the help of Eli and Lauren he blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Kathy handed him the knife to cut the delicious chocolate mud cake. Elliot cut down to the bottom and kissed both Eli and Lauren. Everyone cheered again.

Kathy cut the cake and started to hand it out. Eli and Lauren moved to the grass and sat down with their towels loose around them.

"They're going to be hypo on sugar," Olivia commented to Alex as they watched the two little ones devour their pieces of cake.

"They'll run it off once they finish," Kathy replied.

AOAOAO

As the sun started to set, the two younger kids were coming down from the sugar rush as they ran around the backyard, playing tag.

The older Stabler's kids, Maureen and Kathleen, had left to get back to their dorms. The twins were inside watching a movie on the new television.

The adults were just sitting around, just talking among themselves, enjoying the rest of the cold beers.

Elliot and Olivia laughed as Fin groaned at Munch's comments.

"You always say this man," he said.

"It is always the issues these days," Munch replied.

Fin went to say something else, but was cut short by Lauren's blood curling scream. Everyone jumped up and ran to the screams. Lauren was on the ground, holding her head and they could see blood seeping through her small fingers. Eli was standing next to her, looking guilty and had tears forming in his green eyes. Olivia, Alex quickly dropped in front of their daughter and Olivia gently took her daughter's hand away and saw a quite a deep cut. Lauren kept screaming. Kathy quickly ran inside for her first aid kit.

"What happen, buddy?" Elliot asked his son who was crying against his shoulder.

"She fell over and hit the stick," Eli cried as he pointed to a fallen branch.

"This looks pretty deep," Olivia commented as she tried not to hurt Lauren too much. Alex was trying to calm Lauren down but the screams got louder.

Kathy returned with the kit and crouched down in between Alex and Olivia. She had a look at the cut. "She's going to need stitches, the wounds to deep," she said as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, we're going to the hospital," Olivia said.

Kathy nodded and tried to patch the gash long enough to make it to the hospital. Olivia lifted the screaming Lauren.

"I'll drive," Cragen said and watched Olivia lift Lauren up.

"Mommy," the little girl screamed.

Alex blinked, unable to comfort her child in this situation. Sure, she could fix small scratches and skinned knees with a band aid and a kiss but this looked serious. She hadn't seen so much blood come out of her daughter, it scared her.

Elliot picked up his son and reinsured that Lauren was going to be okay. The three men and Kathy and the Stabler kids, who came out after hearing the screams, watched as they managed to get screaming Lauren into the backseat in-between her mothers as Cragen drove to the local hospital.

Half an hour later, Lauren screams stop and now was crying as she squirmed on the hospital bed. The doctor was trying to stitch the wound but Lauren was making it quite difficult. Olivia and Alex tried to get their daughter to calm down and lay still but she wouldn't.

"Lauren, baby, lay still so the doctor can fix the cut," Olivia said.

"Mommy," Lauren cried as she tried to turn her away from the doctor.

Alex couldn't bear her daughter in pain; she came up with an idea. "Can you stop for a second? I might able to help," she said.

The doctor nodded and exited the room, telling the women he had to get some more cleaning material.

"Mommy, Mama," Lauren cried as she reached out.

"Shhh, sweetie. We're here," Alex said softly kissing her daughters hand. "Liv, can you help me get onto the bed?"

Olivia raised an eye brow but nodded.

Alex slid her arm under Lauren and climbed on to the bed with the help of her wife. Lauren curled into her mother, grasping Alex's shirt. Alex curled her arm, so it held Lauren closely to her but had enough room for the doctor to work with. With her free hand, she stroked Lauren arm along with Olivia.

The doctor returned and was surprised that the older blonde was on the bed but was thrilled the child had quieted down.

"Ready to try again?" Olivia joked with a smile.

The doctor smiled back and walked over to his patient. Lauren squeezed her mother shirt and Alex soothed her. When the doctor stitched the last stitched Lauren was nearly asleep. She had made herself exhausted with her cries and the gentle strokes of her mothers' touches.

"There. All done," the doctor says as he placed the bandage gaze over the 5 stitches. "You did well, Miss. Lauren," he added smiling at Lauren who was sniffing into her mother shirt. "Okay, just make sure you don't get the stitches too wet and keep an eye on it. Just go to your local GP in 2 weeks and they will probably remove them."

"Thank you, doctor," Alex said softly.

"You're welcome, ladies. I've had worse patients and they're nearly three times older than Lauren."

The doctor handed over the papers that was needed to be signed which Olivia did.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies." With that said, the doctor left.

Olivia looked down at her two blondes and noticed Lauren was asleep in her mother's arms. "She must have been really exhausted."

Alex nodded, smiling and continued to rub Lauren's arm. "I think its time to go home."

Olivia agreed and carefully hoisted her daughter up. Lauren's blue watery eyes opened up for a second before shutting again as she laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Cragen stood up when he saw Alex walk out followed by Olivia and a sleeping Lauren.

"Don, you didn't have to wait for us. We could've caught a cab home," Alex stated.

"Nah, I didn't mind. You're on my way," Cragen replied, shrugging his shoulders. "How is she?"

"She got 5 stitches," Olivia replied.

"Poor kid," Cragen said softly patting Lauren's back gently.

They left the hospital and hopped in Cragen's car once again. He drove them home.

Once they got home, Olivia helped Alex put Lauren to bed then gave Elliot a call.

"So, she's okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she's okay, El," Olivia replied as she looked at Alex who was lounged at the other end of the sofa. "She'll be absolutely fine. She's got Alex's thick skull," she added.

"Hey!" Alex said loudly and started to kick Olivia's leg.

Elliot laughed as Olivia yelped through the receiver. "You deserved that, Liv."

"Yeah. I better go; El. Alex's hurting me. Sorry we had to leave your party."

"It's okay Liv. It wasn't anyone fault. I'll see you on Monday, partner. Thank you for the present."

"No worries. See ya Monday," Olivia replied and hung up.

Alex glared at her wife.

"What?"

"Don't what me, Olivia. You know exactly what."

"Come on. It was a joke," Olivia defended.

"Well that joke just landed you a night on the sofa," Alex stated as she stood up and walked down to their bedroom.

Olivia dashed after her. "What! Come on, Alex."

Alex shook her head. "You're. Sleeping. On. The. Sofa. Goodnight." And with that she closed and locked the door.

"Shit," Olivia cursed. She had forgotten Alex took everything to heart when she was pregnant with Lauren. Now it was happening all again. Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to get Alex to reconsider on their sleeping arrangements, so she grabbed the extra pillow and blanket from the cupboard in the hallway and made her make shift bed on the couch and flopped down, after turning off the lights. "I'm a complete idiot," she said in the darkness.

Halfway through the hot summer night, Alex was returning back to bed after checking on Lauren, she felt guilty for making Olivia sleep on the sofa. She walked into the living room and smiled. Olivia had kicked off the blanket and the pillow was also on the floor. Olivia was lying on her stomach and was using her arm as a pillow. Alex walked over to the sleeping brunette and grabbed the foot that hung over the edge and gave it a good squeeze.

Olivia yelped and woke. She pushed herself up and looked around, confused at her surroundings.

"Honey," Alex whispered, making Olivia head whip around. "Come to bed."

"But.."

"Don't make me change my mind," Alex said and turned around.

Olivia was quick on her feet and grabbed the fallen blanket and pillow and dash after Alex. She just made through as Alex was closing the door.

"And Olivia, don't ever say I have a thick skull again or you'll be moving to Elliot's." She was answered with silence which made her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**August 1****st****, 2009**

**Benson- Cabot residents**

**Baby: 32 weeks**

Alex smiled as she watched Olivia read to Lauren. They were both curled up in the comfortable arm chair. It was just going past 8pm; Lauren had been bathed and put into pajamas, ready for bed. Alex could hear Olivia softy reading in her funny voice:

"I would not, could not in a tree.

Not in a car! You let me be.

I do not like them in a box.

I do not like them with a fox.

I do not like them in a house.

I do not like them with a mouse.

I do not like them here or there.

I do not like them anywhere.

I do not like green eggs and ham.

I do not like them, Sam-I-am."

Alex smile grew wider. Lauren favorite stories were the story of _Green Eggs and Ham _or any _Dr. Seuss _stories_. _Olivia was the only one who could read this book right to Lauren. She did the funny voices while reading.

"A train! A train!

A train! A train!

Could you, would you, on a train?"

Lauren giggled at Olivia high pitch voice and flipped the page. Olivia looked up at Alex and saw she was watching them. She smiled and gave Alex a wink, making the blonde smile.

"Mama," Lauren whined when Olivia didn't continue to read.

Olivia looked down at her daughter. "Sorry, baby. Where were we?

Not on a train! Not in a tree!

Not in a car! Sam! Let me be!

I would not, could not, in a box.

I could not, would not, with a fox.

I will not eat them with a mouse.

I will not eat them in a house.

I will not eat them here or there.

I will not eat them anywhere.

I do not eat green eggs and ham.

I do not like them, Sam-I-am."

Alex turned around when she heard the phone ringing. She left the duo to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex," John Munch voice echoed through.

"Hey John, everything okay?" Alex asked in a concerned voice.

"Of course, Alex. Just making sure I have the right time for tomorrow, that's all."

Alex smiled when she remembered what tomorrow was. Her baby was turn five and they were throwing a birthday party for her. Some of her friends from play group, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Casey, Serena, Liz, Elliot, Kathy and their kids and Celine were invited.

"Lauren wakes up from her nap around 2. I hope Liv and I have the apartment decorated by then."

"Okay that great. I'll let you get back to your night; I'll see you tomorrow at 2."

"Bye John."

"Bye Alex," John replied and they hung up. Alex placed the phone back on the counter then walked back towards the living room. Olivia was still reading but more softly meaning Lauren was getting settled for the night.

"I could not, would not, on a boat.

I will not, will not, with a goat.

I will not eat them in the rain.

I will not eat them on a train.

Not in the dark! Not in a tree!"

Olivia paused when she heard Lauren yawn. She looked down and noticed Lauren eyes were drooping but snapped open, forcing them to stay open. She continued:

"Not in a car! You let me be!

I do not like them in a box.

I do not like them with a fox.

I will not eat them in a house.

I do not like them with a mouse.

I do not like them here or there.

I do not like them ANYWHERE!"

Alex watched as Lauren eyes closed and her head slowly tilted forward and didn't bounce back. She was finally fallen asleep.

Olivia read a few more lines then stopped reading when she felt Lauren body relax against her, she smiled and closed the book and softly depositing on the side table. Gently and carefully, she scooped Lauren into her arms and slowly rose to her feet. Looking briefly at Alex, Olivia set off down the hall to Lauren's room with Alex trailing behind her.

"Dr. Seuss does it again," Olivia whispers as they tucked the 4 turning 5 year old in.

"Shush," Alex whispered back before kissing Lauren's forehead that now had a faint scar. Olivia smiled and kissed Lauren's head. They then left quietly, closing the door but leaving it ajar incase Lauren woke up during the night.

They walked back into the living room and cleaned up the little mess Lauren had made. Olivia picked up the book she had and looked up at Alex.

"Hey. I have another name for our list," she said, holding up the book and did in her voice. "Sam I am. It unisex, it could be for Sam for Samantha or Sam for Samuel or just plain Sam."

Alex nodded as they walked into the kitchen and there on the fridge was a large piece of paper with three columns on it. Up top of each column had Girl, Boy or Unisex and under them had some names they had thought of. Everyone had joined in on their game and written a name they thought of. Serena had put Serena Jr which they laughed about. Casey had put Zachary under the boy column. Munch wrote Isabelle. Adam for Fin. Cragen had chosen Madison. Liz even had a name written on the list, she chose the name Riley under the unisex column. Celine joined in the fun by putting Tara under the name Madison. Also Matthew, Bradley, Leila, William, Charlotte, Hayden, Bethany and Lucy were on the list.

"I'll write it on the list," Alex said as she put the toys back in the toy box.

They finished cleaning and got ready for bed, they wanted to have early night knowing the next day was going to be a long one.

**August ****2****nd****, 2009**

**3:15pm Benson-Cabot apartment**

**Lauren's 5****th**** Birthday Party**

Alex smiled as she watched her daughter play with her friends. They were currently playing Junior Detectives and they had to search for the hidden gold. The little activity was being run by Olivia and Elliot or what they were calling themselves Captain Olivia and her left-man Elliot. She and Olivia had made clues on post it notes that morning while Lauren was taking her nap and planted them around the apartment, each telling them where the next clue was.

The last note would tell them- _The gold treasure is being held by the one with blonde hair and who lives with the birthday girl. _ Meaning Alex had the 'gold' which was coin chocolates. She just hoped Olivia would speed up the game, she had a feeling the chocolate was starting to melt in her pocket.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Alex heard Kathy say. The blonde looked up and looked her friend.

Alex nodded. "I'm afraid if I take my eyes off her for a second, she will be 21 and we're dropping her off Harvard University."

Kathy raised an eye brow. "Harvard?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Well wherever she wants to go," she replied.

"She looks like a girl for Harvard. Maybe studying law," Kathy stated as she watched the kids walk down the hall to the bedrooms. Serena walked over to the two.

"I see there quite a few new names on the list since I was last here," she commented.

Alex nodded. "We're trying to be open to as much names as possible."

"I still like Sere…" Serena started but was cut up by Lauren and her friends dashing towards them. "Whoa, kids alert."

Alex laughed as her friend quickly moved out of the way. "Yes?"

"You have the treasure, Mommy," Lauren said and the other children nodded.

"I certainly do. But first, before I give you the hidden treasure may I have a kiss?" Alex bent down as much as she could. Lauren giggled and quickly kissed her mother. Alex smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out the treasure and handed it out to the little detectives.

"Well done my little detectives'," Olivia cheered. "We're going to play pin the tail on the donkey now, let's go." The kids cheered and ran after Olivia.

Alex and Kathy laughed. "I think Olivia and Elliot are enjoying the games more than the kids," Kathy commented.

Alex laughed again. "I agree."

After a few rounds of pin the tail on the donkey. It was time for Lauren to open her presents.

Olivia grabbed the digital camera off Celine and started taking photos. Alex sat down and watched as Lauren's little fingers worked through ripping the colorful paper.

Once every present was opened, Lauren had gotten more coloring books and art sets, teddy and dolls, color chalk, a pink and purple skipping rope, a new denim outfit and shirts, picture books and new DVD's. Alex and Olivia had brought her a gold locket with her name engraved and on the back with her birthday. Inside was a photo of her and her mothers. Celine, whom was the closet to Lauren, placed the locket around the birthday girl neck. Celine had gotten her a Photo frame set which Lauren could decorate herself.

"Olivia," Alex called out softy. The happy brunette looked over at her wife. "I think its time for the…" she finished her sentence with a head gesture to the kitchen. Olivia got what Alex was implying and nodded.

"I'll help," Kathy said to Olivia.

"Thanks."

Olivia and Kathy went into the kitchen.

"How ya feeling, girl?" Fin asked as he walked over to Alex and crouched down beside her.

Alex looked at him and smiled. "I'm feeling fantastic. My little girl is healthy and celebrating her birthday. The baby is healthy and growing. It feels like I'm living in a dream."

Fin laughed. "That's good to her, girl. Just remember I'm just a phone call away, if you guys ever need me," he said.

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Fin."

When the cake appeared, the singing began. Alex and Olivia smiled as their daughter glowed from the five candles. Olivia told her to make a wish and Lauren did as she was told. She briefly closed her eyes like she saw her Uncle Elliot did on his birthday then blew out the candles with the help from her friends. The room echoed with cheers and claps.

"Who wants some cake?" Olivia asked.

The children put up their hands and pointed to themselves. Olivia laughed and began cutting the cake and began giving it out to the children first then the eager adults.

The party finished around 5pm with the party bags was handed out to the guests as they left.

Celine was the last to leave after helping Alex and Olivia clean up the apartment. Lauren had come down from her sugar high and was playing with her new gifts in her room.

"I think today went well," Olivia said as she loaded the last dish in dishwasher.

"It did, thanks to you," Alex replied then kissed Olivia cheek before exiting the kitchen to make sure they hadn't missed any.

Olivia wiped the counter and turned on the dishwasher and tided up the garage bag.

"That's everything," Alex said entering the kitchen. "I'm going to give Lauren a bath."

"Okay. I'm going to take out the trash," Olivia replied grabbing the bag. Alex nodded and kissed Olivia before heading down the hall. Olivia smiled and exited the apartment.

**Well that's chapter 9. Leave a review if you wish (Please****). The next chapter something happens. So, stay tuned. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such a long delay guys. So without further ado here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. A little more drama, something happens to rattle the Benson-Cabot clan.

Enjoy

**Chapter 10**

**August 29****th****, 2009**

**Benson-Cabot new residents**

**Chelsea, NY**

**1:30am  
**

The constant buzzing brought Olivia out of her light sleeping state, groaning. The detective reach out from under the blanket to her bedside table, banging everything thing in her path, nearly pushing the home phone and a photo of Lauren off the table. Opening one eye, she saw her cell light flashing in the darkness. She wrapped her fingers around the silver vibrating device and pulled it towards her.

"Benson," she answered her voice still thick from sleep. She listened to her partner on the other side of the line. "Okay, meet you out front in 30 minutes." She hung up and slowly got out bed, trying not to disturb the very pregnant blonde next to her. Alex was just coming into her eight month.

Just the other night Olivia woke up at 3 am to find her wife wasn't in bed. The brunette had got out of bed and searched for her wife and found her in the freshly painted nursery, re arranging everything. They found out that this stage of the pregnancy was called nesting. Olivia watched for a moment as Alex pulled out the baby clothes, unfolded them then folded them back up. Olivia put her foot down when Alex went to move the crib. She dragged the protesting pregnant blonde back to bed, threatening to handcuff her to the bed post.

Grabbing some clothes to change into, she quietly entered the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once she was finished, she quietly exited the bathroom and grabbed her badge and gun from the safe that was in cupboard. She scribbled a note to Alex, letting her know that she had been called in. She kissed Alex's temple and moved the light blanket making sure Alex was warm but still cool.

Leaving the bedroom, she entered Lauren's. The little blonde was lying on her stomach, her left leg sticking out from under the blanket. Olivia smiled when she heard Lauren's soft snore. Like mother like daughter, Olivia thought. She placed her hand on the back of Lauren's head and leaned down, placing a kiss on her child's head. She gently pushed the leg back under making Lauren groan, moving in protest but settled down when Olivia shushed her. Olivia kissed her again before leaving.

Navigating her way through the dark brownstone house, Olivia made it to the door. She walked through then locked it behind her. She jumped in Elliot's cruiser.

They had moved into the brownstone after deciding they needed a bigger place for when the baby was born. The neighborhood was quiet which the women wanted. It had four bedrooms, a recent redecorated kitchen and bathrooms. The backyard was big enough for Lauren and play in. It was the perfect house for them. For their growing family. The squad had pitched in and helped the family move in one weekend.

Lauren took it hard with the move. She didn't understand why they had to move away from their apartment, away from Ernie. She loved and adored the elder doorman. Olivia promised her that they would regularly visited Ernie. That seemed to calm the five year old down.

**8:12am**

Alex was startled awake when the baby kicked hard against her stomach, she reached out and placed her hand on her stomach to where the kick had landed. She then reached out to Olivia's side and found a cold empty spot. Alex opened her eyes. She looked over and noticed a folded piece of paper with her wife scribble handwriting on it on Olivia's pillow. Moving slowly and uncomfortably, she grabbed the paper and brought it close to her. She cursed under her breath when she realized she had left her glasses in the living room. She blinked and narrowed her eyes managing to read Olivia's scribble that the detective call handwriting.

_Hey Babe,_

_Got called in early this morning. _

_I'll ring you as soon as I can._

_Give Lauren a kiss for me._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Liv_

Alex placed the note next to her and stared at the ceiling. She smiled when she felt the baby move constantly then frowned when it kicked. It hurt like hell.

"Hey, what got you all worked up this morning?" she asked her stomach. The baby kicked again but this time it was Alex's kidney. "Ouch. Christ. Hey Junior, ease up in there. I know it's crowded but it's still my insides you're using soccer practice for."

Alex sighed as they baby kept kicking. "Okay, I'm getting up."

She pulled the blankets aside and slowly got out of bed. She groaned at the pain on her lower back and where the baby had kicked and the soles of her feet.

Alex started to sway her hips. She found out this was a way to calm the baby while it was still in the womb. But this time, the baby still wasn't settling down. Taking the next option, she started humming a song.

"Mommy," Lauren voice said from the door way. Alex stopped humming, looked up and saw the little pajama clad blonde and saw that she had just woken up. This sight made the blonde smile. Lauren's blonde hair was sticking up in different directions; her pajamas were crinkled and blue eyes glassy with sleepiness. In one word for Alex to describe her daughter would be is cute.

"Morning, baby, have a nice sleep?" Alex asked still swaying her hips.

Lauren nodded as she entered her parents' bedroom and climbed on her mothers' bed. Alex smiled when the baby finally settled down. "Thank god," she said rubbing her stomach.

Lauren looked confused as she looked up at her mother.

"Don't worry baby-girl. The baby is a little upset this morning."

Lauren looked at her mother's stomach as she slid off the bed and walked over. Alex watched as Lauren placed her small hands on her mother's budging stomach then leaned forward so her face was close to the bump.

"Don't be upset," she said to stomach, gently patting the pajama covered bulge.

Alex heart melts at her daughter actions. She placed her hand on top of Lauren's head. Blue eyes looked up and smiled. Alex returned a smile then leans down as best she could and kissed Lauren's head.

"You want some breakfast?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes please."

"Okay, let's go." Alex led Lauren out of her room. When they entered the kitchen, Lauren went and sat in her seat.

As Alex went reaching for Lauren's bowl, she heard knocking at the front door. She stopped at mid grab and looked at Lauren then the clock to read the time. She told Lauren to stay where she was while she answered the door.

She had an awful feeling in her chest as she waddled to the door. She looked through the peep hole and her heart dropped. She unlocked the locks and pulled the door open.

"Don, Munch?"

"Alex," Cragen greeted the pregnant woman. He had a sad and worry look in his eyes. "Alex, something has happened."

"What? What's happened? Is Ol…Oh no, Olivia. Is it Olivia? No, please. No," Alex cried as she stumbled backwards into the brownstone.

Cragen and Munch reached out for Alex. They both managed to catch Alex before she fell crumbling to the floor.

**2:15 am**

"What we got?" Olivia asked as she and her partner slipped under the yellow tape. They were call to an alley in East Village.

"16 year old female, raped and beaten and murdered," a uniformed officer stated. He pointed to a couple who were huddled together on the sidewalk. The woman was clearly upset; her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. "The couple was walking home when they heard a something fall and break, like glass; they looked and saw a dark figure hovering over something. They called out and the figure got spooked and ran off. They were about to shrug off and go home when they saw her lying there and called us. We pronounced and when we saw no panties and bruises, we then called you."

Elliot wrote into his note pad. "Any ID on the body?"

The officer nodded and handed Olivia an evidence bag that held a purse inside. "ID says Jade Wilson, lives in Green Village."

Elliot and Olivia nodded. "Thanks," Olivia said and the officer walked over to the witnesses to ask some questions.

Once they got a description on height and built of the unknown suspect, the detectives walked over to the ME who was hovering over the dead victim.

"TOD?" Elliot asked Melinda.

"She just going into rigor. I would the say around the same time as the witnesses stated," Melinda replied looking down at the lifeless body. "This bastard really did a number on her. He beat her so badly, leaving these immediate bruising. That was before she was shot point blank and raped."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "She was shot?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, in the back of the head, maybe a 9mm. I'll let you know more after the autopsy."

Olivia and Elliot nodded letting the ME take the body back to morgue.

Olivia looked around the alley, at all the crime scene techs collecting evidence hoping that they would find something to lead them closer to the killer.

Olivia looked at the purse again. 'What is she doing out so late?' she asked herself.

"Let's go notify the parents," Elliot said breaking Olivia out of her thoughts.

Olivia nodded and followed her partner back to the car.

The two detectives slowly walked up the steps leading to the brownstone that belonged to the victim's and her parents. It was now going on 4am. Olivia looked around the neighborhood as Elliot knocked on the oak door.

The lights inside appeared on and a figure stumbled towards the front door, struggling to get a robe on. The door slowly opened, stopping halfway. A man in his mid forty's poked his head through the crack.

"Don't you know what time it is? It's three in the morning. Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

Elliot grabbed his badge and showed the man. "I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. Are you Jade Wilson's father?" Elliot asked.

The man now opened the door fully. "No, I'm her step father. What's has she done now?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Jade was murdered earlier tonight," Olivia said, hating this part of her job.

The man's face turned sheet white as he held the door for support. "Oh Christ," he stuttered.

"Roger?" a woman voice called from the stair case. "Who is it, darling?"

"It's the police," Roger replied, his voice thick with emotion.

A woman appeared by her husband, dressed in a pink satin robe. "The police? What's happened?" she asked looking at Elliot, Olivia then her husband.

Roger looked at his wife. "Jade's dead, Annie."

"What? No, she's not. She's in her room, asleep. Why would you say a thing like that?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. She was found in an alley in the East Village. She's dead," Elliot said.

"No, I just checked on her," the woman replied clearly getting upset. "Jade!" she called out. "Jade, wake up and come here please," she called again. When she didn't get a response, she rushed up the stairs. "Jade!"

The Detectives and Roger followed her into what was Jade's room. The walls were a cream color, and picture's of Jade and her friends in school uniform hang nicely. Annie had turned on the lights and rushed over to the lumpy bed calling Jade's name. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them back and gasped. All that was there was bunched up pieces of clothing, pillows and blankets making the shape of a body.

"No, no, no NOO!" Mrs. Wilson cried, crumbling to the ground. Peter rushed to his wife side, wrapping his arms around her slender form. "My baby!" she screamed.

"Can you think of anybody who would want to hurt Jade?" Olivia asked Annie as they sat on the couch in the living room. The woman had calmed down but had now gone numb.

Annie shook her head as she stared at a photo frame that she held with a photo of Jade.

"No, she was such a sweet girl. Everyone loves her."

"Would you know why Jade snuck out of the house last night?" Olivia asked.

"She has a new boyfriend that we don't approve of. Jeffery Johnson. Or goes by JJ. She probably snuck out to meet him," Roger answered as he watched his wife stroke the photo. He slowly reached out and carefully placed his hand on hers.

"Do you know where this Jeffery lives?"

"Somewhere in Hell's Kitchen," Annie replied finding her voice again. "Do you think he did this? Do you think he killed my baby?"

"Annie," Roger said wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "They will find who did this to her and he will be put in prison. Right detectives?"

"We'll do everything we can to catch this suspect," Olivia answered. "Would you have a photo of this JJ?"

"I think Jade has one in her room. I'll go get it," Roger said as he got off the couch and headed back upstairs. When he returned, he held a photo in his hand. He passed it to Olivia, who looked at it. Jade had her head resting on a young handsome boy, who had been no older than 19, shoulder. They were both smiling at the camera. JJ had his arm around Jade's waist. Olivia looked up at Elliot who stood near the Wilson's fireplace. He had a straight face, trying not to show his emotion. But deep down, Olivia knew he was hurting. Maureen, his eldest was the same age as Jade.

Olivia thoughts turned to Lauren. She now wasn't going to let Lauren date. Period.

Olivia yawned as they droved to JJ's address in Hell's Kitchen. The sun slowly started to rise making the city get its morning glow.

Olivia looked out the window, watching the shops roller doors open for the first time of the day.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, getting glances of Olivia blank look.

Olivia looked at her partner. "I'm fine. Waking up at 2 am and only getting 3 hours sleep is getting to me. I'm not as young as I used to be and being able to just sleep for 40minutes and getting 2 days out of it," she said.

"I hear you; just wait until the baby born, its just going to go down hill from there. You remember what it was like with Lauren as a new born. I know Eli was difficult to get to sleep," Elliot replied as he pulled into an empty space.

Olivia got out and waited on the side walk. Elliot got out and joined his partner. They walked towards the apartment building where JJ lived. "Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"El, I know Jade is reminding you of Maureen. She's the same age, same build, hell even the same looks."

They stopped in front of JJ's building. "I know. It's scaring me knowing that," Elliot replied. "Let's just get over with."

Walking up the stairs to the door, they heard two loud gun shots coming from the alley next to the building. Their first instincts were to grab their weapons.

Olivia grabbed her radio as they dashed back down the stairs and ran over to the entrance of the alley. "This is SVU Detective Olivia Benson. Badge Number 4105. Shots fired, need assistance," Olivia stated then told central the address.

"10-4, backup is on route."

"Police, freeze," Elliot yelled out when he saw a male standing over JJ with the weapon in hand. From where they were standing, JJ wasn't moving.

Startled at Elliot's voice, the unknown gunman aimed his weapon and fired four times at the detectives. Olivia jumped into some cardboard boxes to her right while Elliot took cover next to a dumpster to his left then fired two rounds back, hitting suspect chest. The man flopped like a sack of potatoes, crashing to the ground with a thud. Elliot rushed over to the body and kicked the gun out of the way then checked his pulse, nothing. "Shit," Elliot cursed. He then checked JJ who had steady pulse but unconscious. Elliot checks for signs of blood and found a cut on his head. In the distant, he heard sirens blaring. JJ started to moan when he started coming round.

"Liv, you okay?" he yelled out and had received no answer from his partner. Elliot looked up and at the boxes he saw Olivia jump into and saw Olivia's feet sticking out, not moving. "Oh no! Olivia," he called rushing over. He threw the boxes aside and carefully rolled Olivia over. "Christ," he gasped noticing the blood seeping through her blue shirt at her stomach on her right side.

"Liv, Olivia. Can you hear me?" Elliot called out as he applied pressure on the wound. He grabbed his radio. "This is SVU Detective Stabler, Officer down at last location. Need a bus immediately. Gunshot wound on right hand side" he yelled into it. "Liv," he yelled, pushing a little harder on her stomach.

Olivia moaned. "Ell..iot," she gasped, opening her eyes.

"You're okay Liv. The bus is nearly here. Hang in there, partner. Just hang on," Elliot said loudly as he press hard on the wound.

"Tell Alex," Olivia started, took a shallow breath, "and Lauren I love them so much." Took another shallow breath. "Look out for them and the baby. Please tell the baby about me."

"No, Olivia, you're going to fight this and tell them yourself. Then you're waiting for this baby to come, so you can love it like you do with both Alex and Lauren. Now shut up with this shit and stay with me."

"It hurts," Olivia mumbled as her eyes started to droop.

"Olivia, damn it, stay awake," Elliot called shaking her.

Elliot turned when he heard cars pull up and noticed people still dressed in pajamas stood at the entrance, watching them with horrified looks. Uniformed police officers controlled the crowd as two set of medics came into the alley. One set to Olivia, the other to JJ and the unknown male.

Medics started to work on Olivia. "I'm losing a pulse here. She's losing too much blood, we have to go now," one said to the other. The lifted her on to a gurney and took her to the bus.

"I'm riding," Elliot said jumping in the back. "Tape off the scene," he yelled at the officers who arrived on scene.

"Go," the medic riding back yelled to the driver. The ambulance peeled out and raced towards the hospital.

Once there, Olivia was wheeled straight to surgery and Elliot was told to stay put. Elliot started to pace the halls, trying to stay in control and not lose his cool.

"Elliot," he heard a voice call out. He looked up and noticed the captain dashing towards him with Fin and Munch in tow.

"They've taken her to surgery," Elliot said before Cragen asked what was going on.

"What happened?" the captain asked.

"We went to interrogate the victim's boyfriend when we heard shots in the alley, Liv called backup. We got into the alley and identity ourselves. The bastard took a shot at us. I ducked next to the dumpster and Olivia jumped too, but she must have been hit as she was going down. I fired back and got him two in the chest. I went to check the guys pulse and I called out to Liv, she didn't answer. I turned around and she was lying there not moving."

Cragen patted Elliot back in comfort. "It's going to be okay, she's a hell of a fighter. Have you rung Alex?"

Elliot's eyes widen. "Christ, I haven't. God. I have to tell her." He went to grab his cell but Cragen stopped him.

"No. I will go and tell her and bring her here. All she needs right now is to freak out over the phone and go into labor," he said. Elliot nodded.

"I'll come too, captain," Munch said.

Cragen nodded. "Fin, you stay here with Elliot," he said.

"Sure thing, cap," Fin replied.

Cragen and Munch left the hospital and headed to Chelsea.

Elliot closed his eyes and sent a prayer. "Please God, don't let her die."

**Back to the Present**

Meanwhile back at Chelsea, Cragen told Alex to calm down before risking on going into labor.

"She's in surgery right now, Alex. We need to take you to the hospital," he told her as he held the blonde's arms. Alex slowly nodded.

The two men helped her back on her feet. They both held an arm each to steady the unstable pregnant bureau chief.

"Mommy?" Lauren's called out from the kitchen doorway.

All three looked at the little girl, and saw she looked confused and started to get upset.

Alex started to sob again. Munch looked at his captain who'd nodded; Munch wrapped his arm around Alex waist, holding her close. Cragen let go of Alex and walked over to Lauren. Munch took the older blonde to her room to help her get dressed.

"Hey princess," he said kneeling in front of his granddaughter. He remembered the day, a few days after Lauren was born, Olivia came into his office, took a seat down in front of him and asked if he would be Lauren's grandfather. He knew Olivia looked at him as a fatherly figure, so to be asked to be a grandfather to her newborn daughter just blew him away. He agreed of course without a second thought.

"What's wrong with Mommy, Poppy?" Lauren asked as she looked at him with sad blue eyes.

How was he going to tell this little girl her mama was shot and might not make it?

"She's just a little upset," he answered combing her hair back behind her ear. He still wondered why he and Marge didn't have children of their own.

"Cause of the baby?"

Cragen shook his head. "No princess. Now, we're going to go for a ride, so we need to get you dress. You want to help me?"

"Okay," Lauren replied. Cragen nodded, kissed the girls forehead and stood. Lauren grabbed her Poppy's hand and took him to her room where they got her dressed.

Meanwhile, Alex was numb as she slowly got dressed with the help from Munch. If this was normal, she'd be embarrassed but right now she didn't care, she was so lost in her thoughts.

"She's going to be okay, Alex. She's a fighter," Munch said as he helped her sit on the unmade bed.

Alex just stared off into space, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and prayed for Olivia. Prayed that she would survive and fight for her life. She wanted them to grow old together, be there at their children's weddings, to see their grandchildren grow up. She didn't want to do it alone.

Alex's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Munch looking at her. She looked down at herself and notices she was fully dressed right down to the comfortable flat shoes.

"She can't die, Munch," says Alex in a whisper. "She can't. She has to see her baby being born and hold him or her for the first time. I can't do it alone, Munch."

"Hey," Munch started as he kneeled in front of her, even though his old knees were screaming pain at him. "You know Liv better than any of us. You know she's a fighter and stubborn. She isn't going to give up, neither should you. You got to be strong. For you and Olivia and Lauren and this baby. Especially this baby."

Alex nodded. Munch leaned up and kissed Alex's forehead. "Come on. We got to get to the hospital."

"Okay," Alex replied wiping her tears. Munch smiled and slowly made his way to his feet. He hissed in pain. "You okay?"

Munch nodded. "I will be. I'm not as young as I used to be," he replied standing. He rubbed it sore knees then held out his hand for Alex. Alex slipped her hand in his and stood. "Come on," he said quietly, leading her out of the bedroom.

Cragen stood by the front door with a clothed Lauren by his side, holding his hand.

Without saying a word they left the brownstone and headed to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls. I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. Thank you to all that gave the last chapter a review. Loved them all. Keep them coming. So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Mercy General Hospital**

Many hours had passed since Olivia went into surgery. Cragen and Munch had arrived with Alex and Lauren, who now sat silently in the waiting room. Lauren hadn't the idea why everyone was upset or the fact her Mama wasn't with them. She looked up at her grandmother who was holding her tightly on her lap and saw she had tears welled up in her blue eyes.

Celine had arrived at the hospital when Cragen had rung her. She was with a group of friend having breakfast when she had gotten the call. After she had excuse herself, she made sure her driver sped to the hospital. As soon as Alex saw her mother running down the hallway, she broke down into sobs.

The older Cabot wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter as best she could. Then whisper calm words into her ear.

Elliot had finally sat down near the others and placed his head in his hands, praying silently. Sitting next to him was Kathy whom came as soon as she heard over the news.

Munch and Fin had gone to see JJ who was now awake a few floors above them. The male detective's had a few questions that they needed answering.

Cragen sat silently next to Alex who held his hand tightly. The captain noticed the blue eyes staring blankly at the hideous cream color floors. 

"Family for Detective Benson?" a male voice asked.

Alex eyes shot up to a man in scrubs. He looked tired. With the help from Cragen, Alex got to her feet and rushed over to him as fast as she could.

"I'm Olivia's wife. Please tell me she's okay," Alex pleaded.

The doctor gave a little smile. "She's is going to be absolutely fine," he said.

Everyone sighed in relief, especially Alex. "We manage to get the bullet out, and thankfully no major damage except for some minor tissue damage. She going to be in a lot of pain in the next few days but she should make a full recovery. She is one lucky Detective."

"Can we see her?" Elliot asked.

"She's in recovery and is awake. Now, I going to break the rules just this once, you may see her only for a few minutes. She has to rest," the doctor said. "Just follow me."

The group followed the doctor down the halls. Alex held tightly on the Captains arm for support. The doctor stops at one of the many endless doors and turned to the group.

"Now, she might be in and out of conscious. It's standard from the med's," he said. "You have five minutes." He held the door open and the group walked in.

There laid Olivia with a heart monitor and IV drip attached to her. The injured detective was awake and staring at the ceiling. When she heard shuffling of feet she turned her head to the side and smiled when she saw her family, all of them except Munch and Fin.

Alex let Cragen's arm go and she walked over to Olivia. Brown eyes followed her movement until blue eyes were hovering over her.

Alex leaned down and gently kissed Olivia forehead.

"Hi," Olivia croaked when Alex pulled away.

Alex softly laughed as she stroked Olivia's cheek, her cold hand clearly shaking against the warm skin. "Hi," she replied.

The others moved closer to the bed and Alex went to move so they could talk to her but Olivia held her hand. The blonde looked at her and saw brown eyes begging her to stay. Alex understood the look and nodded.

Olivia turned her head again until she saw Elliot.

"Hey partner, how do you feel?" he asked smiling. He was now starting to become alive again knowing his partner was going to be okay.

"Like I've been shot," Olivia replied, her voice thick. Everyone laughed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them looking straight at Elliot. "JJ?"

Elliot smiled; even though she had been injured, her mind was always on the job. "He's fine. Munch and Fin are talking to him."

Olivia nodded then took a deep breath. "The shooter?"

"Dead," Elliot replied.

Olivia nodded again and looked at Celine who was standing next to Cragen who was holding an upset looking Lauren. Baby blues looked at her.

"Hey, baby-girl," Olivia said. "Come here."

Cragen walked over with Lauren and placed her on Olivia non-wound side.

Olivia had let Alex's hand go and wrapped her arms around Lauren who lay next to her Mama.

"I'm really glad you're okay, kiddo," Cragen started quietly. He sounded like a real father "You gave us all quite a scared when we heard."

"I'm sorry," Olivia replied as she rubbed Lauren's back with her non IV drip hand.

Celine took a step forward. "I always thought that when you get shot at you're supposed to take cover. Am I correct, Olivia?"

Everyone, including Olivia laughed before whining. "Yes. I thought I did cover but I wasn't quick enough."

"You're very lucky," Kathy said as she looked at Olivia chart. "The bullet just missed your right kidney. Oh and you're on the good drugs."

Olivia smiled, thankful that Kathy was a nurse. She wouldn't bull about anything, especially about her wellbeing.

"So, when can I get back to work?"

Again everyone laughed. Alex shook her head. "Oh no you don't, Olivia Benson. You need to rest and recover. I mean it," she said in a tone that Olivia need not to fight back. You should never fight against a lawyer, especially the pregnant one. "Anyway, you're in need of a vacation."

Olivia pouted that sometimes she used against the blonde but this time it wasn't going to work.

"I agree with Alex. Paid time off would be good for you. I'll do the paper work when I get back to the station," Cragen added.

"This is going kill her," Elliot said.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know? Don't talk like I'm not."

At this point, the doctor poked his head through the door. "Time's up," he said.

Kathy, who still was reading Olivia chart quickly placed it back before the doctor saw her. She tried to cover up with a smile. The doctor smirked at the blonde.

"We'll come see you tomorrow, partner. Rest up okay?" he said gently squeezing her forearm.

"Thanks, El."

Kathy smiled at the female detective. "Bye Olivia. Rest, okay?"

"Yes, Kath," Olivia laughed but then whined when her side hurt.

Cragen was the next to say his goodbyes. Olivia was surprised when he kissed her forehead. "You really scared me today, Liv. Please don't do this again, I don't think my old heart can't take on losing a daughter," he whispered.

Olivia nodded as she tried to hold back on the tears.

Cragen squeezed her hand before standing with Elliot and Kathy. Olivia looked down at Lauren who'd looked back at Olivia.

"I love you baby girl," Olivia said as she stroked Lauren cheek.

"I love you, Mama," Lauren replied and gently hugged her and rubbed noses with Olivia's.

Celine picked Lauren up when they finished their goodbyes. She leaned down and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Stubborn child, you gave me big scare."

"Sorry," Olivia replied.

Celine smiled and kissed Olivia's head again.

"Mom, I'm staying here. Can you take Lauren back home?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Celine replied.

"I can drive you," Cragen said.

"Splendid. Thank you, Donald."

Cragen ears turned pink. Elliot laughed at his commander.

Alex kissed her mother's cheek and thanked her. She then looked at Lauren. "You're going to go with Grandma and Poppy, okay?"

Lauren nodded, not really understanding what was happening around her.

"I'll be home soon," Alex added kissing Lauren cheek.

"Bye baby-girl," Olivia said waving.

"Bye," Lauren replied and the five left, leaving Alex and Olivia alone with the doctor.

The doctor cheeked Olivia's IV bag. "How's the pain, Detective?" he asked.

"Bearable," Olivia replied.

"Please let the nurses know if the pain gets worse and they can up the dose of meds," the doctor said scribbling the Olivia chart.

"Thanks for saving my life, doc," Olivia said. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Just rest and recover nicely. I'll be happy with that," the doctor replied.

Olivia nodded and Alex thanked the doctor. The doctor smiled at the women before leaving.

Once the door close, Alex turned to Olivia. "I know you were just doing your job but if you ever do this to me again, I'll shoot you myself. Understand?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Duly noted. I am truly sorry for worrying you... I didn't want to get shot. I now know how you felt when you… got shot that night. I saw things I never wanted to see…" Olivia started looking at Alex then at the budging stomach. Alex followed her gaze. "I nearly missed the birth of our baby, my own flesh and blood."

"You're here with us and you're staying with us," Alex said.

Olivia nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and looked at Alex.

"It's okay, get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"I love you, Alex. So much."

Alex gave Olivia a kiss on the lips for the first time that day. "I love you too Olivia. Don't you forget it."

"I won't," Olivia replied closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alex just sat there and watched her wife sleep. She was coming down from the shock of it all. But she was happy and grateful Olivia was alive.

She looked up at the ceiling. "If you're listening," she said quietly. "Thanks."

**September 8****th****, 2009**

**Chelsea**

"Do you need anything else, partner?" Elliot asked as he helped Olivia into her own bed a few days later. The hospital released Olivia when they believed she was on track of healing nicely.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the lift," Olivia said as Celine covered her with blanket.

"You're not in pain?" Alex asked as she stood next to Elliot.

Olivia looked up at her wife and noticed how really big she had gotten and how far she had dropped in the last few days.

She shook her head and answered. "I'm fine, honestly."

Celine finished tucking in the blanket. "Okay, well I'm going to start dinner. Call if you need anything," she said before leaving the room and headed back downstairs.

Alex slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her wife and was thankful she saw the color had returned to Olivia's cheek these last few days. "Good to be home?"

"Defiantly. I don't think I could go another hospital meal or another sleepless night. I really can't sleep without you by my side," Olivia said with a smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about that no more. Mom's cooking. Tonight, it's her famous Lasagna with herb bread," Alex replied.

Celine had moved into the guest room while Olivia was still in hospital. She was there to look after all three of them. At first, Alex declined the offer but her mother persisted by telling her that the baby was due at any moment and that she was now on light duties and with Olivia being injured, neither women couldn't take care of Lauren, let alone themselves.

Lauren was absolutely thrilled about her grandmother staying with them. It meant that she would get spoilt by the older Cabot. Like always.

Elliot patted his stomach and licked his lips. "Maybe I'll stay for dinner."

Olivia laughed. "That does sound nice. But I could do with a decent shower first; those sponge baths just didn't cut out for me."

Alex and Elliot laughed.

"Hey, where's Lauren?" Olivia asked realizing that she hadn't gotten a greeting from her daughter.

"Kathy took her and Eli to the park while we picked you up from the hospital," Alex replied.

"They would enjoy that," Olivia said with a smile.

"Being out in the open would make any kid happy, specially our kids," Elliot said from the rocking chair that sat in the corner of their room.

"Extremely true," Alex added.

The three talked about anything and everything for the next hour or so.

Alex had moved to her side of their bed and was now sitting against the headboard and held Olivia's hand.

"….she wasn't happy with me that day," Alex said finishing her story about her days back as the SVU ADA.

"How did it feel, you know, sitting behind bars?" Elliot asked referring to the time that Lena Petrovsky had thrown Alex behind bars because she was in contempt.

"Different," Alex answered honestly. She sat up straighter when she felt pressure from the baby.

Olivia noticed. "You okay, babe?" she asked.

Alex nodded when the pressure went away. "I'm fine."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Mama," Lauren squealed as she made beeline for her parents' bed.

"Lauren, stop," Alex said loudly. The five year old stopped in her tracks. "You can't jump on Mama, she's still hurts."

Lauren nodded, now not knowing what to do.

"You can still hug me, baby girl. But, you just have to extra careful of this side," Olivia said indicating her right side.

Lauren nodded again.

"Come around here and climb up," Alex said, noticing her daughter's reactions. Lauren slowly walked around to the other side and climbed up with a little help from Alex. She then crawled in between her two parents and hugged Olivia.

"Mmm, I missed you so much, baby girl," Olivia said as she felt the weight of her daughter that she had clearly missed, even her daughter's unique smell of bubblegum flavor shampoo..

Lauren raised her head so her eyes could connect with Olivia's. "You stay home now?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby, I'm staying home now," Olivia replied, pushing the blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Good," Lauren said with a nod, making the other adults laugh. Lauren laid her head on Olivia's chest and listened to the thumping of her mother's heart.

Before long Elliot, Kathy and Eli left, promising they would visit again. Celine had finished cooking and plated up. Olivia slowly made her way to the table, cradling her side. She sat down and slowly started to eat the meal that was placed in front of her.

"This is delicious, Celine," she said after swallowing the first mouth full of Lasagna.

"Thank you, Olivia. It was my great grandmother's recipe. I hope to share it with you and Bean one day," Celine replied looking at both her grand-daughter and daughter-in-law.

"That would be great."

After dinner, Olivia was ordered back to bed after she taken her pain medication. Lauren was changed into her pajamas and cuddled up with Olivia and a book. When it came to eight o'clock both of them were fast asleep with the book forgotten. Celine entered the room and gently scooped Lauren up and took her into her room.

Alex smiled as she tucked Olivia in. She then closed her eyes when she felt a sharp pressure then nothing. Looking down at her stomach, she rubbed tenderly before leaving the room kiss Lauren goodnight.

At the dead of the night, Celine was woken up by Alex's blood curling scream then followed by Olivia yelling her name. Celine quickly got out of bed, and ran to their bedroom. Alex was doubling over in pain, holding her stomach. Olivia was sitting beside her, also holding her stomach, in pain.

"Alexandra?"

"Mom, something's wrong with the baby," Alex groaned looking up to at her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Back with another chapter. Thank you all who gave a review. You're awesome. :0) **

**So, here's the chapter. Sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**Chapter 12**

**Mercy General Hospital  
September 9th, 2009  
3:48am**

Alex was rushed to hospital, where the nurses attached the heart band around her stomach to get the baby's heart rate. And by the looks on the nurses' faces, it wasn't good.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as the nurses fiddled with the machines.

"Your baby's heart beat is dangerously low. It looks like the umbilical cord might be wrapped around the baby's neck cutting off the blood circulation," the nurse explained. "We have to do an emergency C-section."

Alex cried as the words left the nurse's mouth. Olivia grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," Olivia whispered into her wife ear.

"Okay, Alex, we're going to take to surgery now. Olivia, if you're coming into the surgery room, you'll have to change into scrubs," the nurse said.

"Don't leave me," Alex cried holding Olivia's hand tighter.

"I'm not leaving you, baby. I will never leave you," Olivia replied as she stroked Alex's cheek.

Alex cried out when she felt a sharp pull.

"Okay. Let's go," the nurse yelled as they wheeled Alex towards surgery. Olivia never let Alex's hand go until it was time for her to change into scrubs and Alex was prepped for the emergency C-section.

"Olivia!" Alex cried as the doctors and nurses placed the green cloth up, so she couldn't see. Olivia had disappeared. She was getting scared.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Olivia answered as she was led in by a nurse. Olivia went to her wife's side and grabbed a hold of her hand once again. "I'm right here."

"Olivia, promise me if something goes wrong with me or the baby. Save…."

"Stop," Olivia interrupted not liking where her wife was going. "Stop that right now. Nothing is going to go wrong. You hear me?"

"Please, Olivia. If something does happen. Save the baby. Promise me?"

Olivia shook her head. She didn't want to decide who was going to live and die. She didn't want that on her hands.

"Olivia Marie Benson, say you'll promise me?"

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. "I promise but everything is going to be fine," she spoke softly as leaning closer to Alex and kissing the blondes sweaty forehead. The nurse had placed the blue cap on Alex's blonde locks.

"Okay, Alexandra, we going to start now," a new voice said. A man in blue scrubs looked at the two women. Alex nodded at him when he disappeared; she then looked at Olivia with fear in her eyes.

"You're going to be fine, sweetheart. You both are. You're going to be absolutely fine," Olivia said as she wiped Alex's cheek with her free hand. One hand was already occupied with holding Alex's.

The doctor's hurried on trying to free the baby. They kept an eye on the monitor, which showed both the heart rates on mother and baby. The baby's falling rapidly per second. The baby was now in distress.

"Come on," the doctor groaned as he tried to work fast as possible. "Here we go," he called out. The nurses crowded around, ready to whisk the baby away. The umbilical cord was defiantly wrapped around the baby's neck. It was slightly turning blue. The doctor quickly cut the cord, freeing the baby and was handed off before they could know the sex. He announced when the baby was born but not what it was. He just said, "Baby Cabot-Benson."

Alex waited for a noise, a cry, anything to know that her baby was alright, but none came. Nurses' rushed around. Then something didn't feel right. She started to lose her vision, everything started to darken. She tried calling out but found she couldn't. Her eyes started to close; she tried to fight them to stay open but was losing the battle.

"Alex? Alex!" Olivia cried as Alex closed her eyes and the machines started beeping franticly. "What's going on?" she screamed looking around at the machines and the doctors.

"What the hell? She's losing blood. Someone, get her out of here," the doctor yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding. A nurse came towards Olivia, pulling her towards the door.

"No! Alex! Don't you dare leave me again! YOU HEAR ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Olivia screamed as another nursed helped the first one lead Olivia out into the hall.

Once in the hall, Olivia broke down in a heap. She slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. Her wound burning but felt numb. Her world was spinning. Just 15 hours ago, she was being wheeled out of the hospital, thankful for going home with her family and now was back and was losing two of people that she loved. The love of her life and her baby, which she of yet didn't know the sex.

"Olivia?" a voice called out to her, a half hour later.

The detective's head snapped up to see the doctor which was doing the C-section was now out of the surgery room.

Olivia was quick to her feet which knocked the breath out of her. She gripped her side.

"Is Alex okay? The baby? Please tell me they're okay?" she asked.

"They're going to be fine," the doctor replied making Olivia lose the pressure on her chest and was able to breath more freely now. "Alex lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop it in time. And the nurses were able to get your son to start breathing."

Olivia chocked up. "My son? It's a boy?" she asked gripping the doctor's arm.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "It's a boy. Congratulations, Olivia. I can take you to see him, if you like?"

"What about Alex?" Olivia asked. She had to see her wife, to see that she was still with her.

"She's getting settled right now then moved into her own room. You can't see her just yet," the doctor replied. "Come on, I'll take you to your son."

Olivia nodded and the doctor led the detective to the room which held the new babies.

"This is Olivia Benson; she's here to see her son. Baby boy Cabot- Benson."

The woman nods and walks over to one of the few cots and stopped at one and lifted the little bundle. She walks to Olivia and gently passes her son over. They had cleaned him and dressed him in a soft blue onesie and matching beanie along with a cotton blanket tightly wrapped around him.

Olivia gasps as she sees him. "Hey there, baby. Just look at you," she whispers, wiping the falling tears. "Is he okay?" she asked the woman who had just handed him over.

The woman nodded. "He's just fine. Just shy of 5 ½ pounds, 27 inches long. He's perfect for being a month early. Congratulations Mrs. Benson."

"Thank you," Olivia replied as she watched her baby squirm in the blue blankets. His small hands waved in front of his face. Olivia smiled and cooed at the infant. The woman led Olivia to a rocking chair and the detective sat down, her side still burning. But nothing would stop her from bonding with her baby boy. "What an entrance into the world, little man. You gave me a heart attack and your Mommy would be going out of her mind, she sure won't forget this. Not even a minute into the world and your already giving us trouble."

Olivia sat in the rocking chair, gently pushing herself to rock. She traced her son's face with her fingertips, taking in every inch of him. She didn't notice how long she was in that position until she heard a voice.

"Mrs. Benson?"

Olivia looked up. "Yes?"

"Your partner is settled into a room if you like to see her?"

Olivia nodded and looked down at her son. "Can I take him to see her?"

"Sure," the nurse replied nodding. Olivia stood and followed the nurse to Alex's room.

Once she got inside the room she was unable to move. In the bed was Alex, sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair fan against the pillow, at the first sight of her wife, she notices that Alex was quite pale.

Olivia titled the baby up. "See that amazing woman, little guy? That's your Mommy. She's the one who carried you for the last eight months. You're going to have to try make up for scaring her, like you did with me."

Alex eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple of times and were confused at her surrounding but soon remember how she came to this place. She looked around and came to the sight of her wife standing by the window looking out into the city.

Olivia looked down and began to quietly sing. Alex never heard the song that Olivia currently was singing.

Alex slowly moved in the bed making her hiss in pain from her abdomen.

Olivia turned around and Alex eyes landed on the bundle in Olivia's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart. You're awake," Olivia said as she walked over to her wife.

"Hi," Alex replied not taking her eyes off the bundle.

Olivia looked down at their baby. "You want to meet our son?"

Alex looked up into the brown eyes.

Tears started to form in both their eyes. "A boy? We had a boy?"

"Yeah we did. A beautiful healthy, wiggling, bouncing baby boy. Wanna hold?"

Alex just simply held open her arms. Olivia slowly and carefully places their baby in her arms. She then kisses Alex. "You scared the shit out of me, Alex. I nearly lost you again back there. I nearly lost the both of you."

Alex looked deep into the dark eyes and saw the fear that clouded behind them. "I'm sorry, honey." Olivia smiles and kisses her again, this time more deeply. Once they pulled apart, Alex looks down at the sleeping baby. "Is he okay?"

Olivia nodded and played with her son's small tiny fingers. "He's perfectly fine, a strong fighter. 10 perfect fingers and 10 perfect toes."

"Just like you." Alex smiles as she started to trace her son's face with her fingertips. "He looks like you, sweetheart. Your nose, mouth and chin and awe your ears," Alex said after seeing his small ears. She wipes her cheeks.

"What about his eyes?" Olivia asked.

"We'll have to wait as see," Alex replied and she ran her fingers over her sons forehead, down his nose and gently over his small ears. "He is absolutely perfect. Have you rung my mother?"

Olivia nodded. "I did. She's thrilled and worried. She and Lauren are coming in after 10."

Alex nodded. Then asked, "have you thought about a name yet?"

Olivia nodded. "I have a middle name for him," she said stroking the baby's closed fist.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Olivia looked into Alex's blue eyes. "Alexander. After his brave strong mother. And, of course after his grandfather."

Alex eyes lit up and the corner of her lips turned up. "Oh sweetheart. I'm surprised."

"I thought you would like it," Olivia said. "Now that we have a middle name, we need a first. Any ideas?"

Alex thought about the boys list that they all created and the one she had created secretly in her head. One name always came to the top of each of her lists. "I have one name in mind," she said.

"What is it?"

"Hayden," Alex answered.

"I love it. Hayden Alexander Cabot-Benson. Sounds perfect," Olivia said and they both looked down at the baby. "What do you think, little guy. You like your name?" The both laughed when the baby moved and opened his hand, expanding his tiny fingers.

"Welcome to the world, Hayden Alexander," Alex whispered before leaning down and kiss the head that had a few patch of dark hair.

After Hayden was fed for the first time, he was returned to the nursery and the paperwork and birth certificate was completely filled out. Alex fell back asleep, completely exhausted. Olivia sat in the arm chair, watching Alex's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. She couldn't believe she and Alex now had a son. A baby boy. Their little baby boy. The woman that laid before her, the love of her life, her wife gave yet another greatest gift. The thought just brought a smile to her lips.

Olivia quietly left the room to get some coffee before 10 and that's when she saw Celine walking down the hall with Lauren and Elliot. Elliot was holding a few bunches of flowers in one arm and balloons with IT'S A BOY written on them and a teddy in the other. Celine had a duffle back which Olivia gathered was spare clothes for her and Alex that they hadn't grab. Olivia smiled. "Hey guys," she called.

"Mama," Lauren yelled out, letting go of her grandmother's hand and ran towards Olivia.

Olivia kneeled, her side now bearable. Lauren crashed into her; Olivia bit back a moan at the compact. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a little squeeze.

"Hi baby girl," she said pulling away so she could see Lauren's face and smiled. She kissed Lauren's forehead the nuzzled their noses making Lauren giggle. Olivia stood, wheezing when she stood straight.

Celine was the first one to congratulate her daughter in law with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Celine," Olivia said pulling away from the oldest Cabot. She then turned to her partner.

"Congrats, Liv. The guys and Kathy also congratulate you and going to visit soon," he said with a giant grin. Olivia went to hug him but couldn't his hands were too full. They laughed. "I owe you a hug once I put this stuff down."

"Deal," Olivia laughed. She looked down at Lauren. "You want to go see Mommy?"

Lauren nodded furiously.

"Come on."

Olivia led them back to Alex's room. She poked her head through the door and noticed her wife was awake looking back at her. "Hey, I have some people here to see you. You up for it?"

"Of course," Alex replied, slowly sitting up hissing at the soreness. Olivia opened the door and led the visitors' in. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily.

"Mommy!" Lauren squealed.

"Baby-girl," Alex replied in the same mock pitch.

Lauren went over to Alex's bed and tried to climb up.

"Hold on, Lauren. Careful with Mommy," Olivia said to her daughter. She walked over to lift her up on the bed with a little difficulty. Alex wrapped her arms around Lauren and squeezed her gently then out of nowhere, she started to cry.

Lauren pulled back, frighten that she had down something wrong. She looked at her other mother with fear and confusion. Olivia smiled as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Alex cried hugging Lauren.

"Okay, where is my little grandson?" Celine asked after she kissed her daughter head and gave her an awkward hug and after Elliot had presented her with the flowers and gifts from the him and the guys at the squad.

"At the nursery, but they should be bringing him for his need feed very soon," Alex replied as she smiled. She was glowing even though she nearly died for a second time in her life.

"So have you chosen a name?" Elliot asked from the window. He had taken a seat on the window ledge while on the other hand, Celine had taken the comfortable arm chair next to Alex's bed and Olivia and Lauren were both on the bed with Alex.

"We have," Alex replied but said nothing after that.

"Well? What is it?" Celine asked impatiently.

"You'll have to wait," Alex answered with a smile. Olivia was smiling as well.

"Knock Knock," a small petite voice came from the doorway. All heads turned in the direction of the voice to see a nurse walking in holding the little bundle that they were just talking about. "Oh I didn't know you have visitors, sorry," the woman apologized.

"It's fine, they were just asking to about him," Alex replied.

Celine was out of her seat and over to the nurse in a blink of a second. She gasped on what she saw. "He is just simply adorable, girls. May I?" she asked the woman.

The nursery nurse looked at Alex and Olivia who both nodded. She smiled as she passed Hayden to Celine.

"Why, hello there, cutie" Celine said moving the blanket away to see his face clearer. "You, young man are going to be a heart breaker when you're older. Yes, you are."

Her new grandchild let out a big yawn as he settled down more in the comfort of his grandmother's arms. "Okay, girls, what's the darling's name?"

Alex looked up at Olivia who nodded. "We've named him Hayden Alexander," she answered.

Celine looked up at her Alex and smiled. "That a beautiful name, girls. Alexandra, your father would be honored," she said.

"It was Liv who chose Alexander," Alex replied smiling up to Olivia.

"After Alex and Alex were named after her father so it kind of fitted."

Celine smiled and then looked at Elliot who was looking over her shoulder. "Would you like to have a hold, Detective Stabler?" she asked.

Elliot nodded and carefully extracted the baby from Celine arms. "Hey there, little guy. Welcome to the world. You have some fantastic mothers but if you need to man to talk to, Uncle Elliot is the man."

After a while of talking and holding, Elliot walked over to Alex and Olivia and passed Hayden to his partner. Hayden whimpered at the loss of heat but soon settled down in his mother's arms.

Lauren, who hadn't moved from in between her mothers' or from Alex's embrace, had finally moved to have a closer look at her baby brother. Cautiously blues eyes looked over the small human bean then with hesitation she reached out to touch but stopped.

Olivia smiled. "Its okay sweetie. He won't break but touch him gently," she said.

Lauren touched her brother head then pulled away when Hayden let out a squeak and moved in his blanket. Everyone laughed.

"You want hold him, baby girl?" Alex asked. Lauren looked at her mother, who nodded encouraging her.

Lauren slowly nodded.

"Okay. Just sit back," Olivia said and Alex helped Lauren sit back against her, careful of her abdomen.

Olivia carefully placed Hayden in Lauren's small arms. Alex helped Lauren support Hayden's head. Lauren eyes were wide as she looked down at Hayden then looked up at her family, whom were smiling. Olivia grabbed her cell that was in her pocket and snapped a few photos with the camera then placed it back in her pocket.

Minutes later, Hayden started to cry and squirm making Lauren start to panic. Olivia scooped her son up and cooed at him but he continued to cry. Olivia looked at Alex who nodded.

Celine gathered what was happening. "Lauren, honey lets go get an ice cream from downstairs."

Lauren nodded. Celine helped her off the bed and grabbed Lauren's hand. "We'll be back in a half hour."

"Thanks Mom," Alex said smiling as Celine, Elliot and Lauren exited the room.

Olivia passed Hayden to Alex. "There you go," the brunette whispered.

Alex nursed Hayden. His little mouth worked in overdrive like it was his last meal. "You have an appetite like your mother, an endless one," Alex said as she stroked Hayden's cheek.

"Hey," Olivia said in a hurt tone.

Alex laughed.

Once Hayden was fed and burped, he was contented to sleep soundly in the comfort of his mother's arms. Alex made sure the blanket was wrapped around him, giving him warmth he needed.

"I still can't believe he's finally here," Alex breathed out. She traced his head that only had a few dark hairs already.

Olivia smiled as she watched her wife hold their son. "He is going to be so spoiled just like his sister. Just you wait," she stated with a smile.

"Well he's the first Cabot/Benson boy. Of course he will get spoiled," Alex replied.

Five minutes later, Celine and Lauren returned.

"Where's Elliot?" Alex asked as her mother took the baby out of her arms.

"His cell rang just as we were about to come back in here," Celine replied as she made cooing noises at Hayden.

"Mommy?"

Alex looked at her daughter. "Yes, baby?"

"When you come home?" Lauren asked.

"In a few days, sweetheart. Mama and Grandma will be looking after you," Alex replied reaching out for Lauren. Lauren grabbed her mother hand and played with her wedding ring that the nurses had just returned to her. Alex smiled; Lauren always had the habit of playing with her jewelry. It was either her two rings she always had on or her necklace on the day. It was one of her many habits.

Elliot had now slipped in the room and smiled.

"Everything okay, partner? Olivia asked.

"Not really. I have to get back to the house. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for visiting," Alex replied.

Elliot smiled as he walked over and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. Then he kissed Olivia's. "Congratulations again," he said to the two women.

Alex and Olivia smiled and thanked him.

Elliot went over to Celine who was swaying the baby. He reached out and grabbed Hayden's hand. "Nice to meet you, little guy. Don't go giving your mothers' a hard time okay buddy? Oh and I'll tell your other uncles and Poppy," he stopped to laugh, "all about you."

Hayden made a little squeaking noise which made the adults smile.

Elliot then kneeled down next to Lauren. "See you later, squirt."

"Bye," Lauren replied and gave him a hug.

With that, Elliot left. Not long after he left, the nursery nurse returned to take Hayden back. Celine was reductively to hand him over but did with a pout. The nurse smiled before exiting.

"Did you just pout, mother?" Alex asked once the nurse left.

Celine straighten her shoulders and put on her poker face. "No, Celine Cabot never pouts."

Olivia tried not to laugh. Alex, however, managed to keep a straight face as she glared at her mother.

"Don't glare at me, Alexandra. I taught you how to glare, especially that one. You can not use that against me."

Olivia couldn't hold it any longer, she laughed. Alex and Celine turned their glares to Olivia whom immediately stopped and lowered her head like a coward dog and backed away. "Sorry," she mumbled to the two. Sure, she could stare at stone cold criminals but when it came across these two women, she couldn't help to whimper when they glared at her.

"I would think so, Olivia," Celine said.

Lauren looked between the three adults and not quite understands what was happening but still smiled and giggled.

**TBC**

**What did you guys think of that chapter? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I know it's been a very long time since you last seen an update from me. But I'm bringing you one now and I hope to have the next one up soon. So enjoy and tell me what your thoughts on it. **

**Chapter 13**

**September 19****th****, 2009**

**Benson-Cabot residents**

Alex woke to Hayden's cries. She looked briefly at the bedside clock. 2am. She sighed as she pushed the covers aside and stood. Olivia opened her eyes and watched Alex's shadow form walk over to the bassinet that was setup against a wall.

"Okay," she whispered as she picked the week old baby up. "I know sweet-pea. You're wet and hungry." 

Alex moved over to the changing table and changed the wet diaper then walked over to rocking chair and sat down. Olivia heard rustling through Hayden's cries then silence. Olivia smiled when she heard the small adorable noises her son makes when he nurses.

Just days ago, Alex and Hayden were released from hospital. Both Alex and Olivia were thrilled about taking Hayden home. Lauren was excited about her mother and baby brother coming home, she made a welcome home banner with the help of her grandmother and Mama. Alex, of course was in tears when she walked through the front door.

They quickly learnt Hayden's routine; feedings were every two and half hours. Some times Olivia fed him with the bottle of breast milk that Alex put in the fridge. Lauren had helped feed him with the bottle one time. She was overjoyed as she watched her brother have his meal.

Alex was a happy that her daughter was enjoying the time with her little brother. She was concerned when that was going to change. Olivia was always telling her not to worry and that they would deal with it when the time came.

Alex thoughts were broken when she felt her son had pulled away from her breast. He was finished; she raised him up against her shoulder and patted his back until he burped that made Olivia proud. Fixing her shirt, Alex stood and placed Hayden back into the bassinet and tucked him.

Olivia felt the bed sink and a body was pressed up against her. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex waist. "Hey," Olivia whispered.

"Hi. Sorry if he woke you," she heard Alex reply.

Olivia breathed in Alex peach and mango shampoo. "Its fine, is he settled now?"

"Yeah, for a while," Alex replied as she placed her arm over Olivia's. They fell back to sleep in no time.

The next morning, Olivia went for a walk to stretch her legs. Alex had told her to be careful and not to overdo it since she was still recovering. Olivia left Alex nursing Hayden and Lauren playing quietly in her room.

The park was unusually quiet for that time. The park was colorful with oranges, yellows, browns and reds.

Olivia noticed a few runners running around the tracks, few but not a lot. She wished that she could run but she was told to still take it easy.

When she returned home, there was letters sticking out from the box beside the front door. She grabbed the letters and opened the door. "I'm back," she called out as she flicked through the envelopes. She heard Alex call out from the back of house. _Bill, bill, junk_. She stopped when she saw a fancy envelop with hers and Alex's name on it. She walked into the kitchen and threw the bills and other stuff on the table. She carefully opened the fancy envelop.

She began to read as Alex and Lauren walked through the door, dressed and ready for a day out in the city.

"What's that, Mama?" Lauren asked holding on to the chair to stand on her tippy toes to get a closer look.

"It's an invitation, baby," Olivia replied as she passed the card over to Lauren to have a look at.

"An invitation for what?" Alex asked trying to see over Lauren's head.

"Abbie's wedding. It's in three weeks," Olivia replied. "Wonder if the guys got one too?"

"Do you know what that means?" Alex asked, getting excited.

Olivia eye brow rose at her wife. "What?"

Alex clapped. "Shopping."

"Yay," Lauren cheered. The five year old loved shopping. She liked trying on all the dresses and shoes. Loved twirling and dancing in front of the tall wall mirrors. Olivia knew Lauren was going to be a handful in her teens.

"So help me," Olivia groaned looking up to the ceiling. This was going to be the longest three weeks she has ever in counted.

**September 29****th****, 2009**

Alex and Olivia were woken by a loud rumble of thunder. The rumble didn't stop for 30 seconds. The rumble was loud enough to shake the windows of their brownstone. At first blush, they thought it was an earthquake but realized it was storm.

"Christ," Alex gasped. She got up to tend to Hayden who started to cry during the rumble. "Its okay sweetie. It's just a bad storm."

"Mommy," they heard after another round of rumble hit.

Olivia pushed the blankets aside and stood. "I'll get her," she said and walked out. When she returned, she had Lauren in her arms whom had a pretty tight hold on Olivia. The rumbled stopped and all that they could hear was the heavy rain against the glass. Hayden had dosed back to sleep as Alex put back down into the bassinet and walked back to bed. As she lay down, Lauren instantly clung onto her.

"It's okay, sweetie. We're here," she whispered to the frighten girl as she stroked her hair. Within 20 minutes, Lauren had fallen asleep in the comfort of her mothers' embrace. Alex had Lauren in her arms; Olivia had both of them in hers. Soon Olivia and Alex were back asleep.

By the next morning the sun was shinning through the window. Olivia let Alex sleep in as she fed Hayden and got Lauren ready for preschool. Celine had moved back home, now knowing that Olivia and Alex could move more freely to tend to their children by themselves.

Olivia quietly entered her bedroom; she placed Hayden back into the bassinet then walked over to the bed where Alex was still sleeping. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Alex, sweetheart," she whispered gently shaking her wife shoulder.

"Hmm," the blonde groaned as she slowly woke up. "Liv?"

"Hey, honey. I'm going to take Lauren to preschool. I've fed and changed Hayden. He's back in his bassinet, sleeping."

Alex nodded. Olivia kissed Alex's neck then left the room. Alex sighed and rolled on to Olivia's pillow. She smiled when Olivia's scent overpowered up her nose. Olivia scent of vanilla and coconut always brought a smile to her lips.

Olivia smiled as she watched Lauren joined her little group of friends. Knowing her daughter was safe in the teachers care and watchful eyes; Olivia turned and started to walk to her car when she heard her name being called out.

Olivia turned back and noticed Lauren's teacher had been the one that calling out her name.

"Hello Miss. Isabelle," Olivia greeted the teacher.

"Please Detective. It's Stacey. I'm surprised to see you bringing Lauren in. It's usually Alex and that beautiful baby of yours."

"Yeah. Alex was up all night with the baby and Lauren was also up with the storm so I let her sleep in."

"That's sweet of you. It was quiet scary storm last night. Had my poor Toby hiding."

"Toby is that your boy...," Olivia stopped.

The teacher giggled. "No. Toby is my Scottish Terrier."

"I hope you don't tell Lauren you have a dog, she'll be hounding us for one," Olivia said.

"No, of course not or I would have a lot parents on my tail."

The bell rang loudly and the children were ushered inside. "Oh that's my clue to leave. It was nice to see you again, Olivia."

"Same here," Olivia replied and watched as she got the children's who was still playing attention and ushered them inside.

After a quick stop at the shop, Olivia returned home. When she walked inside she could hear Alex in the kitchen singing to the radio.

Dropping her keys in the ceramic bowl by the door, she switched the bunch of flowers from her right to left she walked towards the kitchen. She placed the bunch of flowers behind her back and quietly walked into the kitchen and tried not to laugh. Alex was standing in front of sink washing a few dishes and was singing a song from her iPod that was in the dock speaker system sitting on the kitchen bench.

Alex, whom didn't know Olivia was there, started swaying her hips with the beat until the song finished. Olivia clapped making Alex spin around, wide eyes and hand to her chest. "Christ, Olivia you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

Olivia smiled as she brought the flowers into view. Alex eyes lit up and smiled. "What are those for?"

"No reason. I just thought it would be nice," Olivia replied and passed them over. Alex looked over them then pulled Olivia into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Alex stroked Olivia's cheek and said, "thank you."

"Anything for you," Olivia replied smiling. Alex nudged Olivia with her shoulder then gracefully walked over to the cupboard that held the vases. She pulled the vase her mother had gotten them on their 2nd anniversary and filled it. After she arranged the flowers in the crystal vase, Alex placed them in the middle of the table.

"Perfect," Alex said looking at Olivia who was smiling. Alex walked back over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her. "You are the most perfect person. I don't know how come I got so lucky."

Olivia slightly blushed and kissed Alex again. When they pulled away Olivia stroked Alex's cheek with such softness. "Well I have you, Lauren and Hayden. So I should be the lucky one."

**October 2****nd****, 2009**

**Benson- Cabot residents**

**2:39 am.**

At the dead of night, Alex was woken by the buzzing of Olivia cell phone vibrating on the wooden surface.

Groaning, she pushed Olivia in the chest, waking the detective. Olivia looked at her wife with blurry vision and confusion.

"Your cell," she whispered harshly. She was just started to get use to sleeping without getting waked by her wife cell phone. Olivia was still off duty from her injury. She had a few days left before she could return to active duty.

Olivia reached out and grabbed the buzzing device; she quickly glanced at the id before answering it.

"Elliot?"

Alex could hear Elliot deep voice coming through the ear piece but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon," Olivia replied before hanging up. She then pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed. Alex reached up and turned on the lamp bringing light into the room, regretting it as she shielded her eyes. She wasn't worried about waking the baby, since the women decide to move him into the big crib in the nursery.

"What's happened?" Alex asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Elliot got a call saying a woman been raped in a back alley off Ninth Ave. Elliot recognized her. It's Stacey Isabelle."

"Lauren's teacher?" Alex asked as she watched Olivia move around the room like she hadn't been shot and this was normal for Olivia, being up at this time. Alex will soon have to get used to Olivia getting up and at ungodly hour of the night or in this case in the morning.

Olivia nodded as she slipped on a shirt. "Elliot says she won't talk to anyone and is asking for me."

"Oh god," Alex sighed placing her hands against her face.

Olivia walked over to their cupboard and pushed the clothes aside to reveal their safe. She punched in the code and pulled the door open. She then wrapped her fingers around the gold shield that sat next to her pistol and pulled it out. It felt like it had weighed a ton to Olivia. She glanced at it and noticed some blood smudge on it. She had a metal flashback, like a quick movie. She heaved a deep breath and closed the safe door.

She turned and saw Alex was looking at her. The lamp glowed against her skin and Olivia could see the fear in the blue eyes. Olivia clipped on her badge and immediately remembered the weight against her. The brunette walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex on the edge.

"I'll be okay, the guys are going to be there," she said answering Alex thoughts.

Alex nodded. "I know. Just be safe that's all I ask," she replied.

Olivia smiled and leaned forward kissing Alex gently. "I'll call. Get some more sleep."

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm wide awake now."

"Honey, it's two- thirty in the morning. You really should get some sleep."

"I'll try," Alex promised. Olivia smiled as she stroked Alex's cheek then stood to leave.

Alex climbed out of bed after she heard the front door close. She checked on both children before entering the kitchen. She filled the kettle and turned it on. "Cup of tea might help," she said.

The taxi pulled up at the hospital, Olivia paid the driver. She exited the vehicle and went into the hospital. She flashed her badge at the uniformed officer. He nodded and pointed down the hall where Elliot was. She nodded her thanks.

"Hey partner," Elliot greeted her when she appeared next to him.

Olivia shook her head. "Not partner. I'm not supposed to be back just yet. I only doing this because Stacey is asking for me," she said.

Elliot nodded. He passed a note pad and pen to the brunette and pointed to the room. "She's in there."

Olivia nodded and entered the room. Stacey was lying with her back to the door and was in a fetal position. "Stacey?"

Olivia could see the woman tensed. Olivia slowly walked around so she could see the teachers face. She notices the woman face was badly bruised and had a big gash on her cheek. "Stacey?"

Stacey sniffed and wiped the fallen tears. "Hi, Olivia."

"Hey. I know you're not going to be up to this but can you tell me what happened?"

Stacey moved into a sitting position, whining as she did. Olivia helped her into position.

"I was coming home from a nightclub. It was my best friend's birthday and we went to celebrate. I was nearly home when I was pulled into the alley. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth and said if I screamed they would kill me. They pulled me deeper into the alley." Stacey paused as more tears fall against her cheek.

"It's okay, Stacey. Take your time," Olivia said watching Stacey breathe deeply. "You keep saying they. Was there more then one of them?"

Stacey looked at Olivia. She searched the detective warm, protective brown eyes. "There were two of them," she sobbed. "They both took turns at raping me. If looked at either one of them they would punch me. I just wanted them to stop and to go away."

"Can you describe either of them?" Olivia asked.

Stacey eyes darted towards Olivia again. They looked distanced and cold. "It was dark and I only got a glimpse of one of them."

Olivia nodded. "What can you remember?"

"His eyes. They were gold," Stacey said. "I know it's impossible but they were gold."

Olivia eyes watched as Stacey pulled her knees up to her chest and stared blankly in front of her. "I felt them burning into my skin and he raped me while his friend held me down."

"Anything else Stacey? Did you remember the color of their hair? Any particular- smell for either of them?"

Stacey shook her head. Her eyes darted from left to right, like she was trying to remember the details. She shook her head again.

"Okay. So about the club, what's the name of it?"

"Stone. Just off Washington Square park," Stacey answered.

"Do you know what time you left the club?"

Stacey wiped her cheek. "Around 12. I needed to get home to Toby."

Olivia nodded, remembered who Toby was. "Did anyone hassle you while you were at the club? Did anyone set anything off? Buy you a drink?"

Stacey shook her head. "No, we only brought our own drinks."

"Okay."

A knock brought Olivia attention to the door. She noticed a man was poking his head through. Once he had noticed Olivia had acknowledged his presents, he pulled his head back out.

Olivia excused herself from Stacey side and exited the room. Elliot was talking to the man in the hall. She walked over to them. Elliot introduced his temporary partner to Olivia and they shook hands. Detective Nelson Parkinson from Queens SVU.

"So I finally meet the famous, Olivia Benson. Did she tell you anything?" her temp asked in a rush.

Olivia looked at him. _He had to be in late 20's_, she thought. His brown hair was short but styled. He wore expensive clothing. _Daddy's boy _crossed Olivia thoughts. His green eyes bored into Olivia, waiting for an answer.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked at the notes she had jotted down.

"She was coming home from a birthday celebrations at the Stone Club after midnight. She was near her apartment building when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the alley and was threatened if she screamed. There were two suspects. They then processed to rape and beat her repeatedly. All she could describe is that one had gold eyes," Olivia stated coldly.

"Okay. Hopefully we can get more out off the rape kit. Thanks, Liv," Elliot said, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Do you think if she would identify the suspects if she saw them again?" Nelson asked, chewing his bottom lip.

"I don't think she could. She didn't really get a good look at their faces," Olivia replied.

"You coming back to the station with us?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. I'm come in for Stacey's support. You can her full statement then," Olivia replied. "I'll let her know," she added before heading back into Stacey's room.

"So that's the Manhattan's SVU angel?" Nelson asked once Olivia had disappeared behind the closed door.

Elliot jaw tightened as he turned and started walking down the hall. Nelson quickly on his heels questioning on what he said.

Alex sighed as she closed her laptop and pushed it aside. She checked her emails and sent her mother the latest photo's of both Lauren and Hayden.

Celine had taken a trip overseas with the girls from her club. She was going to be gone for 5 months. Alex had promised her mother that she would ring her regularly and would send some photos of Lauren and Hayden so she could boost about her grandchildren to her friends.

Looking at the clock she notices it was after four am and she had no word from Olivia. She jumped when her iphone started to chirp. Grabbing the phone, she saw Olivia photo flashing before her.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey honey," Olivia replied. She sounded tired. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, haven't been back to bed since you left. How's Stacey?"

"Terrified and beaten. The nurses just sedated her so she can get some sleep," Olivia answered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you coming home?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to stay here until Stacey is discharged tomorrow, I mean later this morning, and I'll go with her to the station so Elliot can get her full statement."

"Okay. Liv, please just be careful."

"I will. I love you," Olivia said softly.

Alex smiled. "I love you too, honey. See you when you get home."

"Okay. Bye," with that Olivia hung up. Alex placed the phone next to the lap top and placed her elbows on the table and hands on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. Lauren's teacher had become a victim in the line of hers and Olivia's work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I know it's been more than a while but I'm slowly coming back around to this story. I would like to thank every one of you for leaving such lovely reviews. You're all too kind. I can't believe this story has over 100 reviews. You guys rock! I hope to have another chapter within the next couple of days. So have a read and drop a review, if you wish to. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 14**

**October 17****th****, 2009**

**10am**

Stacey signed the last discharge paper and handed them to the nurse. "Is that it?" she asked.

The nurse placed the file back in the tray and nodded. "Yes. Just remember your appointments."

Stacey nodded. She grabbed the needed paperwork and thanked the nurse. She turned and saw Olivia and the two men waiting patiently for her in the hallway. Stacey walked over to them.

The brunette gave her a small smile, a comforting smile. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Let's go," she said leading her out of the hospital and headed to Elliot's car. Olivia climbed in back with Stacey. Elliot drove to the precinct; the whole ride was in silence.

Once they got there, Fin welcomed Olivia with open arms. "Hey girl. Welcome back."

"No back yet, Fin. Just doing a favor for a friend," Olivia replied, smiling. She watched as Elliot led Stacey into the interview room. Stacey briefly looked around and spotted Olivia with fear in her eyes.

Fin nodded. "Understood. You better get in there."

Olivia nodded with a smile. She stepped pass Fin, giving his arm a squeeze. Olivia managed to dash inside before Nelson closed the door on her. He glared at the brunette. Olivia just brushed it off and went and stood behind Stacey.

"So, Miss Isabelle, can you tell us what happened?" Nelson asked as he leaned back into the steel chair.

Stacey looked around, looking briefly at each person for a few seconds before looking at her hands that were sitting on the table in front of her.

"Its okay, Stacey. Take your time," Elliot said softly.

Stacey opened her mouth and started to tell them what happened. Describing exactly the same thing she had to Olivia when they were at the hospital.

"Can I go home? I have to get to Toby. He's been by himself all night," Stacey stated once she had finished her story an hour later.

"Sure," Elliot replied. He pushed the note pad towards the frighten woman and asked her to sign the bottom. Stacey did then stood up.

Olivia offered to escort her home; Stacey thanked her and the two men.

"Will catch these bastards whom did this to you, Miss. Isabelle," Nelson said. Olivia and Elliot looked at him.

"I hope you do, detective. Thank you," Stacey replied and said goodbye.

Olivia waved to the boys and told them she would stop by again. Once they were outside, Olivia hailed them a cab. The vehicle stopped bluntly in front of them. Olivia opened the back door and Stacey slid in, and Olivia climbed in behind her.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked looking at the two.

Stacey leaned forward and told the cabbie her address. The driver nodded and pulled back into traffic.

Back in Chelsea, Alex was lounging on the sofa watching the morning news. The sun was now shinning through the curtains. She managed to put on a load of washing and cleaned the kitchen before seven.

She heard movement from the end of the hall. Lauren was awake.

Alex looked up and over the back of the sofa. Lauren appeared around the corner rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Hey baby girl," Alex softly greeted her daughter.

Lauren sleepily smiled as she stumbled over to her mother and the blonde lifted the five year old into her lap. Lauren snuggled into her mother embrace and warmth. As Alex stroked Lauren hair she thought about how one day, her daughter won't want to be cuddle like this or kissed in front of her friends. So for now, she was going to get as much cuddles and kisses she can before that time.

Lauren pushed herself up off Alex's chest and looked around. "Where's Mama?" she asked with raised eye brows.

Alex smiled, knowing Lauren wouldn't miss a thing which reminded her of Olivia. "She had to go see your Grandpa," she replied.

"I want to see Poppy," Lauren said brightly, her blue eyes wide.

"Maybe later, honey. Right now we are going to have some breakfast."

Lauren nodded and climbed off her mother's lap. Alex stood and led Lauren into the kitchen.

The cab pulled up at Stacey's apartment building. Olivia asked the cabbie to wait while she walked Stacey to the door. He nodded before turning on his radio to sports.

Olivia followed Stacey to her door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her card. She handed it to Stacey. "If you need anything, anything, please call me."

Stacey nodded. "Thank you, Olivia."

Olivia nodded and watched Stacey enter the building. Olivia turned and jumped back into the cab. She told the cabbie her address. It was time to get back to her family.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was exhausted.

"Excuse me, Miss? We're here," the cabbie said, waking Olivia. She didn't know she fell asleep. She looked out the window and noticed she was outside her home.

"Sorry. How much?" Olivia asked, looking at the cabbie that was looking at her.

"$32.35," the cabbie replied. Olivia pulled out some money and handed it to him. He returned her change.

"Thanks," Olivia replied climbing out of the cab. The cab turned on his roof light and drove off.

Olivia walked up the steps and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

She lost the jacket and headed towards the source of noise. Peeking around the doorframe and watched the two blonde's.

Alex felt her presence and looked up. "Hey, you're home."

Lauren looked up before she slid off her seat and ran over to Olivia. The brunette lifted her with ease and hugged her. "I missed my girls," she said. Lauren leaned back in her mother's embrace like she had done to Alex and looked at her Mama. She notices the dark circles under her tired brown eyes and frowns.

"Mama tired," she stated, tracing the dark circles with her small fingers.

Olivia nodded. "I am, baby."

"Poppy not nice. Down please," Lauren asked as she wiggled in Olivia's embrace. Olivia, a little confused, complied on her daughter's request and placed her on the floor then watched as the little girl exited the kitchen.

"What-what was that?" Olivia asked Alex who also watched their daughter leave the kitchen.

"I told her you were with Don when she figured you weren't home," Alex replied as she cleared their dishes from the table.

Olivia nodded. Her ears perked when she heard Hayden's cries coming from the hallway. Alex went to dry her hands so she could tend to their son when Olivia told her she could handle him. Alex nodded and placed her hands back into the soapy water.

Olivia travelled down the long hall, passing Lauren's, hers and Alex's room and entered the nursery. Hayden's cries become louder as she got closer to the crib. She looked inside and notices Hayden was turning red from the screaming. Olivia reached in and placed her hand on the two month old head. He immediately reacted to the touch; his screams quieted but still cried and struggled against his blankets.

"Hey, little man. You're okay. Mama's got you," Olivia cooed softly. She reached in with both hands and lifts him out. Once he was brought to her chest, Hayden's cries were now a dull whimper. "I got you. Shh. Mama's got you," she whispered, giving him small delicate kisses on the side of his head.

Feeling that Hayden was wet, Olivia laid him gently on the changing table and proceed to strip him. She quickly chooses an outfit from the draws and laid it next to him. Olivia thought, as she changed Hayden, how much her life had changed. She had gone from single and alone to a wife and mother of two beautiful children. She never thought she would ever be on diaper duty when she was in her mid twenty's. But now it was like second nature to her. Her and Alex had become pro's, in fact, at doing it.

"There all dry," Olivia commented as she finished button up the last button on the yellow onesie, which had bear cubs printed on it. Olivia smiled when she lifted Hayden to her eye level. Hayden had his eyes opened and looking at her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," Alex's voice said behind them.

Olivia jumped and brought Hayden down, cradling him against her chest. "You scared us," she stated.

Alex laughed. "Sorry. I thought he might be hungry," she explained pointing to Hayden.

Olivia nodded. Alex walked over to the rocking chair and gets ready to nurse. Olivia hands their son over and smiles when he latches on immediately. "Our little grizzly guts," Olivia commented making Alex laugh.

"So what happened with Stacey?"

"The guys took her statement, I escorted her home," Olivia replied.

"Did she describe him, her rapist?"

"Them. There were two of them," Olivia clarified. She shook her head. "Not deeply as we needed. There hoping the rape kit will turn up with something. You know it felt weird being in the squad room with the guys. Fin actually welcomed me back with a hug."

Alex smiled. "You know your holiday is nearly over, mine too," she stated looking down at Hayden who greedily nursed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave him."

"You don't have too, that's the upside of being the boss, you get to make the rules," Olivia said.

"Well, technically, I'm not the boss."

"Yes you are. You give out orders, which make you the boss."

Alex smiled knowing that Olivia wouldn't give up. "Okay, I'm the boss," she admitted.

Hayden finished his morning meal and was handed off to Olivia to be burped. Hayden let out a loud burp and Olivia praised him before placing him back in the crib and turned on the mobile. Hayden snuggled deeper in his blankets.

Alex fixed her robe and stood beside Olivia. They watched him for a moment before they drugged themselves away from the crib and exited the nursery.

They went passed Lauren's room and saw that the little girl was playing with her dolls, so they let her be.

"I'm going to have a shower. Get this work grime off me."

Alex nodded, giving Olivia a quick kiss before the detective left for the bathroom.

The blonde changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Lauren entered the bedroom as she was tying her long hair into a pony. "Mommy?"

Alex looked at her daughter. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we go shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"For Abbie's wedding?"

Alex forgot about Abbie's wedding which was only a few weeks away. "That's sound like a great idea, sweetie. I'll see if Mama's up to it, okay?"

Lauren nodded then left the bedroom.

Once Olivia had finished in the shower, Alex suggested about the shopping.

"Sure," Olivia replied. "Let's go."

"Are you sure? I can take them and you can have a sleep."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Okay. Then can you get Hayden ready while I get Lauren?"

Olivia nodded and headed back to the nursery while Alex entered Lauren's bedroom where she was re-arranging her teddies and dolls. "What you doing, honey?"

"Moving my teddies and dollies," Lauren replied with a look that made Alex laugh. It had been the Lauren's classic 'duh' look that the little girl had picked up from Olivia.

"Okay, cheeky girl. Mama has agreed to go shopping. So, let's get you dressed."

Lauren nodded. "'kay, Mommy."

Meanwhile in the nursery, Olivia changed Hayden and placed him into a pair a small jeans, an _"I'm too cute to handle" _t-shirt and his tiny converse sneakers. "Ready to melt some hearts young man?" she asked as she gently tickled his stomach and smiled as he wiggled and made grunts sounds.

She scooped Hayden up and cradled him against her chest. She checked the current stock of the changing bag and was pleased that Alex had restocked it. Swinging the strap on her shoulder, Olivia walked out with Hayden and went to find the two blondes. She found them in Lauren's room in the middle of 'tying your laces' lesson.

"That's it, sweetie. Pull gently," Alex coached Lauren as the little one pulled at the laces.

Once the laces were tight, Alex cheered and held up her hand for a high five. Lauren beamed as she gave her mother the high five before looking up at Olivia.

"Did you see Mama? I did it," she said.

Olivia smiled proudly. "I did, sweetie. You're getting better each time," she replied.

"Alright, everyone is dress and shoes are tied. Let's go shopping," Alex stated as lifted Lauren to her feet.

Grabbing what they needed for the day out, the Benson-Cabot's headed out.

Five hours later, Olivia was exhausted. Shopping with Alex was tiring. They had been to 10 different dress shops. Olivia, of course, found a dress in the first hour of shopping. It was a black cocktail with a gold sash around the waist. Lauren was next to find a dress she liked. A pale yellow sun dress with white ribbons around the trims. But Alex couldn't decide on what she wanted.

She complained that she still had her baby weight and no dress was hiding it.

Olivia looked at the curtain that her wife was behind.

"I think I found it," Alex said as she pulling back the curtain. Olivia looked up and her jaw dropped. She had red cocktail dress that was perfect against her curves. "Can you zip me up?"

Olivia stood up and walked over to Alex who had back towards her. Olivia zipped up the dress and Alex smiled at the reflection.

"That one, Mommy," Lauren said from her seat. The stroller with a sleeping Hayden sat next to her.

"Are you sure?" Alex looked at her daughter in the mirror.

Lauren nodded furiously, clearly now bored from endless shops.

"Okay. Let's get it," Alex replied. She looked at Olivia and pointed to her back. Olivia helped unzip the dress. Alex thanked her and stepped back behind the curtain.

Olivia silently thanked whoever was listening upstairs. Olivia got Lauren ready as Alex changed into her normal clothes.

Olivia stood with a kids and shopping bags as Alex paid for the dress.

"Mama, I hungry," Lauren said holding on to Olivia hand.

"Okay, sweetie. We'll get something to eat," Olivia replied.

After the exited the shop, they walked down the street until they saw a café. They entered and Lauren chose a booth at the back. Olivia parked the stroller and then sat down. Alex sat on the other end making Lauren in the middle of the two women.

A waiter came over and took their orders of chicken salads for Olivia and Alex and chicken nuggets and fries for Lauren. Before he left the table, he handed Alex a coloring food mat and some pencils for Lauren.

"Can I wear my dress tomorrow?" Lauren asked as she swung her legs back and forward and began to color.

Olivia shook her head. "No, sweetheart. It's for Abbie's wedding."

"You don't want to get it dirty before the big party, do you?" Alex added looking down at her daughter.

Lauren shook her head. "No."

"It's just two weeks away," Olivia said with a smile.

Lauren nodded and continued to color. Olivia and Alex shared a smile over Lauren's head.


End file.
